


Princess Charming

by totorainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff, I wanna call this a fluff?, i honestly don't know, i might add some angst later, sometimes i feel like its crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorainbow/pseuds/totorainbow
Summary: "When your knight-in-shining-armor turns out to be a princess."or a story in which Nayeon realizes that her childhood crush-slash-first love is actually agirl.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> A slowburn 2yeon fluff. I'm not sure what I'm doing lol

 

* * *

 

 

I became obsessed with the idea of love at a very young age. Perhaps it was the bedtime stories my grandmother used to read for me, particularly those fairytales with the knight-in-shining armor saving the-damsel in distress or a simple girl falling for prince charming plot; perhaps it was those foreign romantic movies my grandmother used to watch every night; or perhaps it’s the way my father kisses my mother whenever he comes home. Whatever it is that planted the idea at my young mind, I’m not sure.

But I knew that’s what I wanted in life.

 

I was probably just 6 or 7 when I realized that love wasn’t as simple as it appeared to be.

 

I remember that day distinctly; we were in _Banpo Hangang_ Park, having a family picnic. It was a bright Sunday, I know, because my dad was there (he didn’t have work on Sundays) together with my mom, my _halmeoni_ and my 3 year old sister, _Seoyoon_. My dad was fixing the tent; My _halmeoni_ was feeding Seoyoon while my mother and I went to get ice cream.

 

It was then when I spotted a sweet couple wearing a prince and a princess outfit. Now that I think about it, I guess they were cosplayers.

What bothered me is that the prince had a _long hair_ tied in a _ponytail_.

 

“Are boys allowed to have long hair?”

My mother handed me my ice cream, “What’s that sweetie?” She asked.

Then I pointed to the direction of the couple.

“Oh. She’s not a boy sweetie. They’re _both girls_.”

“Eh? Why is she a prince? Isn’t she supposed to be a princess?”

 

I think my mother is not expecting to be revealing the principles of sexuality to her kid at that moment. But of course, I was too naïve to notice that back then.

 

“She _is_ a princess.”

“I don’t understand.”

My mother held my hand as we walked away from the ice cream stand. “You’ll understand when you get older.”

 

Of course my stubborn ass wouldn’t let this go just yet. “Then, they can’t fall in love?”

“What? _Aigoo_. Where do you even learn these things, Nayeonie~?” She laughed at my question.

“They can’t fall inlove?”

“Well, why not? Of course they can fall in love.”

“But they’re both girls.”

 

My mother stopped me from my tracks and bent down to my level, “Sweetie, sometimes, princesses fall in love with princesses. Then, they live happily ever after.”

 

“ _Eh_?”

 

“There are _girls who like girls and boys who like boys_. It doesn’t have to be a boy and a girl all the time.”

 

My mother smiled so warmly at me back then that I couldn’t help but smile back. “ _So do I like a prince or a princess?_ ”

 

“This kid. You’re the only who can say that of course. But not now okay? When you grow older you’ll understand.”

“Okay.”

“Satisfied, Nayeonie~?”

“I don't know. It’s difficult.”

 

“Love is complicated my dear. And _that’s_ what makes it beautiful.”

 

I didn’t understand what my mother meant at that time. But the idea glued itself inside my head for a very long time. Since then, I’ve always wondered about my feelings. Whether I wanted a prince or a princess.

 

And then I met _Kyungwan_.

 

Kyungwan is our neighbor’s son; a flimsy but good-looking boy the same age as me with a hairstyle which reminded me of a coconut. I first met him when my family invited his family(when they just moved in next door) for dinner. Our families got along well so it was natural for us to become playmates.

His parents would always drop him in our house every weekends. He’d always show up with his stupid bag of Legos and we’d play all day until his parents pick him up. Kyungwan was my first friend.

 

And probably _my first love._

 

One day, we were in a playground in my neighborhood. I remembered crying my ass under the monkey bars because some kids made fun of my _bunny_ teeth, saying I can’t play with them since ‘ _bunnies can’t climb_ ’ and that I should just ‘ _hop and eat some carrots_ ’.

 

God, kids can be awful.

 

Anyway, I was bawling loudly and Kyungwan probably heard it all because he was shouting the next second, _“You can all climb and eat bananas. You look like monkeys anyway!”_

 

The bullies didn’t like this and started coming on to us.

 

He grabbed my hand and we ran away as fast as we could until we found a hiding spot inside one of those big concrete pipes.

 

Kyungwan did his best to comfort me, patting my head and all since I was still crying. “Ah, _uljimaaa~. Uljima.”_ However, when you say this to a 5 year old, the kid would just do the opposite and cry louder. Which is exactly what I did.

Panic probably rushed through him because he does an unimaginable thing the next second.

_He kissed me. on the cheek._

 

**_Kyungwan kissed me on the cheek._ **

 

And that is more than enough to stop me from crying.

 

“Mom says kisses are the best way to stop crying.” He said, proudly.

 

That’s when it hit me. I knew what I was looking for right then and there.

 

_I was looking for a prince._

 

 


	2. Mint and Vanilla

I'm pretty sure this was a _dream_. I mean, it has to be since I'm riding a _flying_ horse and I'm looking at myself in a third person point of view.  
  
I'm wearing a beautiful blush off shoulder long dress, laced up with sparkling diamonds at the front. My hair was tied in a big, _messy_ , and voluminous French braid with a small golden crown at the top of my head.  
  
Bitch I'm a _princess._  
  
Not to mention I was riding a beautiful white horse, flapping it's wings magically into the night sky filled with constellations. _Hey, wasn't that Oreo's belt? or was it Orion?_ I really have no idea about stars but who cares.  
  
I look majestic as fuck.  
  
My beautiful **pegashi** , _yes I named her pegashi_ , landed in a large fluffy cloud where a white gothic looking renaissance castle stood. It's like those castles I see in my bedtime stories. It was beautiful. Especially with all the trumpets blaring, welcoming me back. There's a big pink banner at the gates with the words **'Welcome back Most Beautiful Princess Nayeon'.** _That doesn't seem right._ But I couldn't care less.

  
It's in front of me. The castle of my dreams, _literally_.

  
As I made my way towards the castle, I realized there was a man standing in front of the gates.  
  
It took me a while before I realized he was my prince. He was wearing those typical aristocratic finery, looking tall and rich and cool. He had his back towards me but gosh, he looks so good.  
  
As I walked closer, I realized his hair was shaped like a very familiar coconut and when he turned around, I realized why it was so familiar.  
  
**_Kyungwan._**  
My prince is Kyungwan.

  
_Holy crap, puberty hit him so damn well._

  
My heart felt like it was gonna jump from my chest when he started walking towards me.  
  
" _Kyungwan_..." gosh I wish I didn't sound like a dying horse.

  
Kyungwan did not say anything. He just smiled and reached for my face.

  
**Shit**. This is happening. _this is happening._

  
**My first kiss.** _Finally_.  
  
I closed my eyes when he was just inches away from me.  
  
And then it happened.

  
It felt... _nice_.  


Okay, maybe not so nice.

  
**It was terrible.**

  
Kyungwan is definitely _not_ a good kisser.  
  
First of all, why is there so much tongue and saliva? Wait, _is he licking me?_  
  
And why the hell is he so hairy? I mean yes, it was soft and fluffy but it felt like i'm kissing a dog.  
  
Hey.

  
I AM KISSING A DOG.  
  
**"KOOKEU!"** I groaned as I pushed my pomeranian's face away from me. Kookeu, being the hard headed dog that he is, continued to just lick the rest of my neck. "Ya! Kookeu no!"  
  
He finally lost his interest after a while and jumped down from my bed. Ugh, and I thought Kyungwan had finally made a comeback in my life. I brushed my messy hair away from my saliva filled face. That's when I notice the big screaming red digits on my bedside alarm clock.  
  
  
**7:35 AM**  
I barely have 25 mins to prepare for work.  
_Fuck_.  
  
I grabbed my towel hurriedly and went straight to the bathroom.  
I'm not usually like this. In fact, I'm almost never late because despite how much of a deep sleeper I am, I always wake up to my alarm at the first beep.  
  
Even my japanese roommate, **_Mina_** , has told me countless times that it's one of the things she liked about me when we first became room mates back in college. We've been roommates for almost 7 years and she'd never been woken up by alarm, she always tells me. Of course it doesn't quite apply anymore since we have separate rooms now that we're living in a bigger apartment but still, I prided myself in that sense.

  
_It's because of that dream._ Not that I’m complaining though, however, of all the nights he could visit me in my dream, why would my childhood crush, Kyungwan, choose to appear now when it's my first day at work?

  
I recently quit my job as a secretary at a famous fragrance company in Seoul. To be honest, I’m still not sure if I did the right decision because the company pays so damn well. Well enough for me to afford this semi-luxurious apartment in the center of Seoul and still have a decent amount left for my other needs.  
  
_"Your boss was harassing you. You should've quit the moment she made you run 16 flights of stairs just so they can test if her perfume would smell good even if your sweaty."_ Mina's voice rang through my ears.  
  
She was right though. My past boss was a certified, top of the line, _class A_ **_bitch_** who loved making her subordinates’ life miserable.  
  
I shrugged at the thought, good thing I'm not under her anymore, reminding myself that I have a new job and a new boss to impress.

  
Which is probably not gonna happen because I am **officially** late. _Goddammit_.

  
I fixed my things and decided to grab a glass of water before I go.

  
" _Oooh_. Someone's running late~"

  
I found my roommate's best friend, **_Momo_** , in the kitchen with a mouth full of cereals while playing with _Kookeu_. I'm not even surprised at the sight. She practically lives here with us, together with her _real_ roommate - their other bestfriend, **_Sana_**.  
  
They were childhood friends back in Japan, Mina once told me. Sometimes I wonder how I even fit in their friendship.  


"And you're eating my cereal." I retorted.  


"I'm waiting for _Minari_."  


"You can wait in the couch and not eat, you know?"  


"I'm hungry. Besides, you never eat breakfast. I'm actually doing this cereal a favor because it's just gathering dust around the kitchen. Right, Kookeu?"  


I rolled my eyes, "Did you bring your scooter?"  


"...no." She said as she slowly covered her keys on the table with one hand, as if I won’t notice it.

 

**What a big fat liar.**  


"I'm borrowing it."  


"UH NO YOU CAN'T.” She started protesting in a loud voice, “Come on _Unnie_ , I just got my baby fixed."  


"I'll take care of it this time. Please Momo, I'm already running late. Give me the keys."  


"Nah-uh. Not gonna happen." She waved her hand at me while refilling her bowl with my cereal. The nerve.  


**"Give me the keys _or_ I'll tell Mina you said her pet looks ugl--."**  


I haven't even finished my sentence and she threw me her keys. "You have _no soul."_

 

I winked at her in return and got off.

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh my lord, Jihyo is so going to kill me!_ I thought to myself as I ran towards the entrance of my new workplace. _**Jihyo**_ , my college bestfriend, is currently the features editor of _Chou Glamour_ Magazine. When I asked her if she knew any job openings, she immediately told me I could be a writer for their magazine.

 

_“The pay is decent but not as high as your last salary. Plus the working environment is pretty chill.”_ She had told me. I almost kissed her out of happiness; _I mean, what are the chances of landing a job the same day as you resigned?_ Jihyo works in mysterious ways. Sometimes, I really think she is a _god_.

 

A familiar figure caught my eye as soon as the elevator doors opened. “ ** _Dahyun_**!” I called. _Kim Dahyun_ is my favorite junior back in college. Imagine a soft, white walking tofu with monolid eyes if you must because that’s how I would exactly describe her. When I first learned that she was working here, it made me want the job even more. I mean, not everyone gets to work with their bestfriend and their favorite junior everyday.

 

“Nayeon-unnie! I just got off the phone with Jihyo-unnie. She was asking if you’re already here.” She said, making my stomachs turn. “You should hurry up!”

 

“Shit. Thanks Dahyun!”

 

The last thing I would want to see this morning is an angry Jihyo. Man, she can be really scary when she’s mad. Ironically, she looks like an angel when she’s calm. Jihyo is a pretty girl – big, smiling doe eyes, pointed nose, and she’s got a smile so warm that one would immediatey feel at ease in her presence.

 

I finally see her after a minute or two, her back on me with her heels tapping impatiently on vinyl flooring.

 

“Heyyyy, my favorite person in the world!”

 

“Don’t hey me. How are you late in your first day of work?”

 

Her serious tone made me want to curl in one corner like a puppy. “I know I know and I’m sorry. This isn’t like me. This won’t happen again, I promise.” I smiled apologetically.

 

“Chaeyoung’s been waiting here for 15 minutes.”

 

“Chaeyoung?” I realized there was another young pretty lady sitting at the office couch. She nodded politely when our eyes met.

 

“She’s the new graphic designer. I should’ve briefed her first had I known you’d be late. We should’ve been done by now.” She crossed her arms and heaved a big sigh. Gosh, she can be so intimidating at times.

 

“You could brief me for 5 minutes and I won’t mind. I’m a quick learner.”

 

“I can’t do that now. The president just called and his daughter is coming. Apparently, she just graduated college this summer and she’s to be trained to run the company. I was told he ‘requires my assistance’ on short notice.”Jihyo rolled her eyes as she made imaginary quotation marks on air.

 

“What? Then who’s gonna take care of us?”

 

“ _ **Jeongyeon**_. She’ll be your job preceptor in the meantime.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You’ll see. She’ll be here in a few minutes.” She answered, straightening out her clothes. “Anyway, I gotta go. Just wanted to wish you luck in your first day here.” She pat my head and walked away.

 

I was about to introduce myself properly to the girl beside me when I see a tall, young, gorgeous woman sporting a _blonde_ bob cut on my peripheral vision walking towards us. The more I look at her, the more I believe that this woman came straight out of _High-cut_ magazine cover.  
  
She is the definition of _**drop dead gorgeous.**_  
  
Her proportions are off the charts, not to mention her small pretty face. I feel like I'm looking at _God's greatest creation_. I realized I was staring too long because she's now looking directly into my eyes, an inscrutable look plastered on her face.  


_Okay, Nayeon it's rude to stare._ I mentally kicked myself and turned my attention somewhere else.  
  
"Good morning. I'm **Yoo Jeongyeon** , assistant features editor of Chou Glamour. I believe I'll be assisting you today since it's your first day at work, right?" Her inscrutable look was replaced by a warm smile as she bowed at us.  
  
_Gosh, even her voice sounds so high class._  


She started flipping the folder in her hands, "So, **Son Chaeyoung?** "  


The cute girl beside me nervously smiled. "That's me."  


"You'll be our newest graphic designer, yes?"  


Chaeyoung just nodded and Jeongyeon turned her attention back to the folder.  


_She's just gonna read my name next, why am I getting nervous?_  
  
In her short pause, I noticed her face went through a series of expressions: from _questioning_ to _mild disbelief_ to _amusement_. (Or maybe I'm just imagining things and she's just having a hard time reading my name.)

  
**"Im...Nayeon?"** She finally said, looking at me.  


I gave out the brightest smile I can muster with my eyes crinkling. Mina had told me I look cute when I smile like that. Momo and Sana, on the other hand, told me to never do it because it's ‘creepy as hell’ and that my eyesmile make me look like a freakin rapist.

_"Mina is just being nice, you know."_ They'd add.  


It might not be a good idea to think about Momo and Sana's words right now because I instinctively widened my eyes in case Jeongyeon would think the same.  
  
_Okay, I'm probably looking like a **psychopath** instead._  


I decided to just cut it off and slowly pursed my lips into a straight line.  


_God, this could not get any worse_.  


Jeongyeon, however, just stared me. Half smiling.  
  
She gave us a short tour of the workplace and led us to our respective desks.  
  
"Nayeon-ssi, you'll be staying at this cubicle right beside mine since I'll be training you for a few weeks." She said with a smile.  
  
I replied with a polite 'thank you' and started to sort my things out.

My first day went pretty great; I easily found my work rhythm and got most things done. I even got myself a compliment from Jeongyeon, saying that I was a fast learner and that I was better than half of the people from the department. I was such in a good mood that before I knew it, it was time to go.  
  
I was about to text Jihyo and ask her to get a drink before going home when I felt a tap in my shoulder.  
  
It was _Princess Jeongyeon._ Yes, I decided to call her a _princess_ in my head because a girl that pretty has to come from a royal lineage.  
  
"Hi! are you heading home?"  


"Yup. Why?"  


"Do you wanna grab a drink first?"  


_So straightforward._ I like that.  
  
**"Sure!"**  
  
And by drink, she meant coffee. I was even in the mood for a soju. _Oh well._ I settled for a strawberry iced tea while she ordered an iced latte with a pump of mint and vanilla. I honestly found her choice of drink weird because _who drinks latte with mint?_  
  
We sat in a table by the window, where we had a view of the bustling streets of _Jung_ district. That's when I realized how awkward this is. I'm drinking coffee with a sunbae on my first day of work. I wish Jihyo was here. I'm not an interesting person. What the hell are we supposed to talk about?  
  
"How was your first day? Did you have a hard time?”

 

“No. Thanks to you.”

 

“Good to hear that. Are you heading home after this? Do you live around here?”

 

“Yes. Actually, my apartment’s just a 10 minute walk from _Myeongdong_.” I said, sipping from my drink. “But I’m originally from **_Gangdong-gu._** ”

 

This caught her attention. _I wonder why._ She was swirling her drink, as if in contemplation. “Hey, I’m gonna ask you something weird.” She finally speaks after a while.

 

“ _Okay_.”

 

**“Do you remember your childhood?”**

 

Her question caught me off guard. I half expected her to ask something personal or maybe even something trivial. But my _childhood_? _Really_? “Well… There are a few memories I can think of, I guess. But not all.” I answered, thinking about the few memories I shared with Kyungwan. If we’re talking about childhood, no one else comes to mind but him. “Why?”

 

Jeongyeon’s face lit up, “Was your home located near a children’s playground?”

 

“Yes!” I exclaimed, nodding in surprise. _Oh my god, was she from my childhood?_ But how come I don’t remember anyone named Jeongyeon? I was never popular too. I was shy as a kid so there was no way kids in our area would know me.

 

“Do I know you? Did we use to play before?”

 

She was grinning from ear to ear now. “Oh, we played a lot.” Come to think of it, _that **smile** seemed familiar_. I just couldn’t point out why. I sipped on my iced tea and stared at her.

“Do you not recognize me?” Jeongyeon asked excitedly, **“I’m Yoo Kyungwan!”**

 

 

The tea almost came out of my nose.

“Eh?”

 

_Did I hear that right? What the hell is she saying?_

 

“It’s me! _Kyungwan_!”

 

 

 

**“EH?”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? follow me on twitter @jamshimanyo


	3. Love Sick Pabo

 

**I blinked hard.**

 

“Kyungwan! Do you not remember? I always drop by your house and we’d play _lego_ all day long? The girl with the coconut hairstyle?” She continued to explain, making a coconut shaped gesture over her head.

 

“But… Kyungwan is a boy.”

 

Jeongyeon stifled a laugh. “What? I’m a girl.”

 

 _Oh_. Maybe she’s a _trans_? I can’t believe this. I’ve been so immersed in my feelings for the past 20 years that I didn’t even once consider how _she_ feels. _But she looks so natural though._

 

“Did you get—? _there—_ ” I struggled asking, gesturing down to her crotch. “Like **_change_** — _down_ _there_?”

 

 **“Hu—what?”** Her eyes widened in defense. _Okay, so I guess not._ “No! I’ve always been a girl!”

 

“I still don’t understand. _Kyungwan is a boy’s name.”_

 

“I know. That’s why I had it legally changed to Jeongyeon. You know, I’d never thought that—”

 

**My mind completely blanked out.**

 

It felt like being hit with a giant wave, like that incident when I was younger. We went overseas for a beach trip. While playing with my sister, I saw this big beautiful wave coming and my stupid ass thought it would be fun to run towards it when I knew for a fact that I couldn’t swim. I ended up being knocked over; sea water filled my nose and it stung like hell. I almost drowned.

 

That is exactly what I felt at this moment, except that it’s a _much_ bigger wave.

 **A tsunami.** _Yes_. It hit me like a _tsunami_.

 

I couldn’t breathe properly and my mouth feels dry.

“ _Nayeon_? Are you okay?” I was brought back to reality by Jeongyeon’s voice and realized she was waving her hands infront of my face.

 

I managed to nod gently.

 

“Are you sure? You got that weird expression on your face.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Anyway, As I was saying, I was really heartbroken as a kid when we moved out. I thought we’d never see each other again.” She said, “I mean we lost contact. And it was really hard. So imagine my surprise when I see your name earlier.”

 

_I’m still stunned._

 

“You really haven’t changed a lot. You still got the _bunny_ teeth.” She chuckled.

 

I stared at her in disbelief. _Is this really Kyungwan?_ I tried focusing my attention to her face. I admit, they kind of resemble each other; the hazelnut brown, cat-like eyes; well-defined nose; thin lips; small heart shaped face. The more I look at her, the more I see Kyungwan.

 

No, _this is not happening._

**THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.**

 

 

* * *

  
 

 

 _“—Ow!”_ I yelped in pain when an unknown hard object knocked over my head. Turns out it was my mother’s knuckles. _ **“Ah waeee?!”**_ I groaned in frustration.

I was so deep in my thoughts I forgot that I’m in my parent’s house. I went here straight after that horrible reunion with Kyungwan. I’m not even sure how I managed to get through that because honestly, my mind was blank the whole time.

  
“I told you to stop playing with your food! _Good heavens._ ” She yelled at me angrily and continued to mutter a few curses under her breath. I realized I’d been circling my chopsticks around my bowl of rice for quite a while. Oops. My mother really hates it when people play with food.

  
“Oh. Sorry.” I put my chopsticks down and smiled sheepishly at my glaring mother who just turned her back on me. Ah really. “You used to be so kind when I was little.”

  
“You never listen.”

  
I made a face behind her. My mom never disciplined me the hard way when I was a kid. She would always explain things to me in a gentle way. She’d scold me but after a while, she’d comfort my crying ass. She’d never hit me as a child, so I don’t understand why she suddenly began to use force on me when I turned into a fully grown woman.

  
Geez, I wish I was a kid again. I thought, making me realize why I was back here in the first place. “Omma.”

  
“Hm?”  
  
I was careful with my words, “Do you remember that boy who used to play with me all the time?”

  
“Who?”

  
“That boy next door?” I repeated, “The one whose parents were always away so they would always drop him off and we’d play his bag of legos in my room?”

  
My mother still seemed _clueless_.

  
“You know? that frail looking kid with a _coconut hair_?” at this point, I almost gave up.

  
**“Yoo _Kyungwan_?”**

  
“YES!” I exclaimed. Finally. “Yes! Kyungwan!”

  
“Kyungwan is a _girl_ , though.”

  
**What**.

  
_“You knew she was a girl?!”_  
  
Am I the only one who thought _she was a boy?_ I secretly hoped that Jeongyeon was only playing a prank on me, that she is just Jeongyeon and Kyungwan is somewhere out there laughing at my stupid gullible ass. But apparently, this is the reality.  
  
_or maybe my mom’s on it too?_  


“What do you mean ‘I knew she was a girl’? What? _You thought she was a boy?_ ” She asked me back as if it was the most ridiculous question she’s ever heard. If her eyes could talk, it would be yelling ‘Babo!’ at me

  
_Nevermind_. My mom can’t act even if her life depended on it.  
This is as real as it gets.  


**“Her name is Kyungwan for fuck’s sake!”**  


“Hey! Language!” She slapped the back of my head so hard that I probably lost some of my neurons. “Why are you bringing her up anyway? It’s been 2 decades.”  
  
I ended up telling my mom the embarassing incident that happened earlier; How Jeongyeon was my job preceptor and how I almost lost it when she told me she was Kyungwan. It kind of irked me that she was more interested in Kyungwan—Jeongyeon than my new job. She was asking how she’d been, how she looked, how her parents were and that I should’ve invited her to dinner at least.  
  
“You should’ve invited her here!” She exclaimed.

 _“Am I not enough?_ Why don’t you go ask her to be your daughter then?” I couldn’t help but talk back in annoyance.  
  
and I earned myself another smack in the head.

**_Yeah, I should just go home._ **

 

* * *

 

 

I heard a loud english dialogue coming from the TV as soon as I opened our apartment door. Instinctively, I looked at my watch since Mina usually comes in at midnight. It’s half an hour past 10. _Maybe she got home early?_ Part of me wanted to see her so that I can cry my heart out until I fall asleep. Mina knew how much obsessed I am with Kyungwan. _Only she and Jihyo knows._ She’d understand.  
  
I went straight to the living room only to be welcomed by the sight of two uninvited japanese guests ( _aka Mina’s bestfriends_ ) sprawled on the couch.

  
**“Hello, people who do not live here!”** I said, mimicking a character from a tv series I’ve watched before.  
  
Both turned their attention on me, “Hi.” They said in unison before _Sana_ added, “Mina gave us keys in case of emergencies.” She reasoned as Momo took a mouthful of chicken.

  
“And what is the emergency?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sana was sitting with legs crossed on one corner of the couch while Momo was lying sideways on the carpet with one feet propped up. There was a bucket of what seems to be chicken wings on either side of them with a few can of beers on the coffee table.  
  
“Our netflix expired.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Subscription. Netflix. _Expired_.” Momo answered nonchalantly as she continued to chew on her food.  
  
_Seriously_ , it’s impossible to talk to these two when there’s food involved.  
  
I threw my bag on the couch and got myself a can of beer from the table.  
“Hey, that’s for Mina!” Momo started to complain but then I shot her with an ‘ _Yes-And-You’re-in-My-Apartment’_ look. “—but Mina’s not yet here so of course you can drink that, Nayeonie.”  
  
  
“What are you watching anyway? Is that _Audrey Hepburn_?” I slumped into the couch, next to Sana.  


_“Roman Holiday.”_ Sana answered, taking a gulp of beer. “and yup, that’s her.”

  
“Hey, what if she’s really Korean and her name is _‘Oh Doo Ri_ ’?” Momo snickered. I sighed. Trust Momo to think of weird questions like these. I rolled my eyes. At first glance, Momo looks intimidating. To be honest, I was a bit scared of her when Mina first introduced us. She has a pretty face, slim and fit. I remember she was wearing this pink cropped top and her abs was screaming for attention that I stared at it for 10 seconds straight.

 

But then, she turns out to be this weird innocent fluff ball who loves food and exercise more than anything else.  


“ _Pabo ya_. She’s not korean. and It’s supposed to be _‘Od jree’_ ” Sana said, as a matter of factly. Sana, on the other hand, is like a Korean doll. I was so surprised when I learned she was Japanese too because not only does she look Korean but she speaks it so well too.

 

In addition to that, she has a lot of aegyo. Like a big portion of personality is pure cuteness. She’s sweet and caring too, a bit clumsy sometimes, but it’s part of her charm. She and Momo had been room mates in college too and that’s probably why Mina ended up with me.

They’d always argue over the smallest things but likes to stay together anyway.

 

“That’s why I said ‘what if’.” Momo rolled her eyes, “You’re pabo.”  
  
_See? Just like now._ I sighed, hearing them argue makes me really tired. “What’s the story about?”  


_“A runaway princess.”_

 

I scoffed, **“Ugh. I’m done with princesses and shit.”**

 

“What? I thought you like this kind of movie.”

 

“I used to.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“My dreams just got shattered today.” I can feel the lump forming in my throat as I started to tear up. Goddammit, I didn’t want to cry right now.

 

“What? Oh no, Nayeonie what happened? Are you okay?”

 

**“GUYS I’M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE. TONE IT DOWN.”**

 

 _ **“Ya-ish!”**_ Sana threw a chicken bone at Momo’s head, earning a groan from the older Japanese girl.

Momo glared back at her and mouthed a ‘ _what_?’.

Sana in turn mouthed ‘ _Read-between-the-lines-you-moron’_

Momo answered back with _‘what-lines?’_

 

If the purpose of this mouthing battle in between them is for me to not hear it, they are failing miserably. I gulped my remaining beer in one shot, “I’m going to bed first.” I said, standing up.

 

They exchanged looks before Sana nodded, looking more concerned. They talked in Japanese in a low voice behind me. I can’t speak Japanese in general but I understood some of their sentences like _‘Is she okay?’_ and _‘I don’t know.’_ I closed the door of my room before I can hear more.

 

_I’m not okay._

 

As soon as I reached my bed, tears started to well up in my eyes, and soon I was weeping helplessly. How can this happen to me? All my life I’ve been dreaming of a fairytale love story. My past relationships didn’t work before because I knew… I believed somewhere in my head that I’m gonna end up with Kyungwan someday.

 

He was supposed to be my _prince charming._

My _happily ever after._

The _period_ to my story.

 

But then I had built my story on a lie. My memories of Kyungwan were all wrong. I have never felt so betrayed.

 

**_I’m really not okay._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following day had not been kind to me either. First of all, my sleep amounted to a total of _two_ hours. Two _freaking_ hours. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking of how it’d be tomorrow at the office. When I finally fell asleep, the sun was already rising up.

Still dizzy and restless, I struggled to get to the bathroom only to find out that I had just gotten my period. _Goddammit_.

I thought of the resolution I made last night. I’m going avoid Yoo Jeongyeon at all costs or limit our interactions, at least. To be honest, I still couldn't accept the fact that my childhood prince is now gone with the wind and seeing how he turned out to be a gorgeous woman would not help me move on from that fact.  
  
However, fate can really be a bitch at times because I was greeted by _Jeongyeon_ 's goofy grin the moment I stepped foot on the building.

  
"Nayeon!"

  
_So there's no chance she didn't see me huh._

  
"Good morning, _Sunbae_."

  
"Hey, why so formal? We could greet each other casually now right? Given our history." She grinned, looking good with her casual clothes. Jeongyeon was simply wearing white, low round collar long sleeves and a pair of jeans and sneakers. But then she wore a _black bra_ underneath. _Ugh, she definitely knows what she’s doing._

Jeongyeon can look _that_ good without even trying.

 

**I hate it so much.**

  
"You know actually, I'd rather keep things professional between us." I said, picking up my pace. "But you can talk to me casually of course, since you're my senior."

  
Jeongyeon was matching my pace, "Are you sure?"

  
I nodded.

  
She seems to think for a minute then started talking again, "Hey, wanna hear a funny story?"  


"Hm?"  


"I looked at your profile yesterday and realized you're one year older than me."  


"Really?" I tried to look as uninterested as possible but this came as a surprise to me. I’ve always thought that Kyungwan is about my age. Then again, I also thought he was a boy so what do I know.  


"Yup. But you already said I can talk to you casually. No taking it back!" She stuck her tongue out at me as we reached the elevator.  


_Oh my god what a weirdo._

I thought that was the end of it. Apparently, its not because she started talking again. "We never finished talking yesterday." She said, "How are your parents?"

  
"They're good."  


"I don't even know where to start. We got 20 years to talk about."  


_God please I hope not._

A couple of heads turn in our direction the moment we stepped into the office. I panicked a little but I realized they were looking at Jeongyeon. I forgot I was walking with an office celebrity. Who wouldn’t want to look at this _beaut_ beside me? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

 

"How's _halmeoni_?"

 

It caught me off guard.  
  
"She died, a few years ago."  


"Oh.” Her voice softened, “I'm sorry."  


"It's fine. It's bound to be brought up anyway."  


She stopped talking for a while. I stole a glance from her; she hang her head down with her hands on the back pocket of her jeans. "I was kinda looking forward to meeting her again."  
  
It was my turn to be silent. I almost forgot how Kyungwan used to be so close to my _halmeoni_. When he sleeps over, my halmeoni would tell us stories so we could fall asleep. We'd snuggle up next to her and we're snoring before we know it.  
  
I smiled at the thought, but immediately realized that my memories of Kyungwan were wrong and the feeling of betrayal surged through me again. We finally reached our cubicle and I’m really thankful because I can finally work in peace without her bugging me.

It lasted for about 30 minutes.

  
"How about _Seoyoon_?" She asked again, this time her face was on top of her arms which rested on top of my cubicle.  
  
This is starting to irritate me, a _lot._ I’m not even sure why. She’s just asking about my family members. But it’s rubbing me the wrong way. It felt like a stranger is intruding my family, "She's in college."

**_I know she’s Kyungwan._ **

I have to remind myself that she is Kyungwan.

 

  
"Really? Which college?" She smiled cheerfully,"Are you staying with her?"

  
I swallowed hard, tightening my grip on the computer mouse.

"No."  


"So which--"  


_That’s it._ "I'm sorry Jeongyeon, but, do you mind?" The muscles on my neck tensed, "I need to finish this before lunch and I really need to concentrate."  


She seemed oblivious to my irritation, "Okay. Do you need help?"  


"No, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
  
A few more hours passed and I thought I’ll get through the day without snapping. However, Jeongyeon is making it impossible for me to be calm because I swear, everything she does irritates the heck out of me. First, she’d been talking about our childhood non-stop. All the funny and mostly embarrassing stories only Kyungwan knows about. She just kept yapping and yapping and it was exhausting.

Then, she found a new way to irritate me.

She’s been stealing glances from time to time.

And it's really _REALLY_ getting on my nerves.

She stole another glance. _Okay, that does it._ **"Is there something on my face?"** I snapped, my tone rising up.

  
"No sorry.” She giggled. I would’ve found it cute if not for our little complicated history, “It's just that you look exactly the same when we were kids."  


**_Yeah, and you look nothing like Kyungwan._** I thought to myself.  


"How is this possible? You still look like a kid."  


"Uh, thanks?" I frowned, hoping that would shut her up.  


"How about me? Did I change much?"  


**OH BOY YOU CHANGED BIGTIME.** "No, not really." I lied, not taking my eyes away on the monitor.  


" _Eyy_ , you're not even looking at me." She entered my cubicle, "Come on, look at me properly.”  
  
I yelped in surprise when she turned my seat towards her. Then, she started leaning in close to me. Too close for my comfort. The first thing I notice is her neck, which had a clean, soapy, floral scent. It’s soft and sweet. I liked the smell so much I almost buried my nose in it.

And then there’s _her collar bone_.  
  
_Why the hell am I looking at her collar bone?_  


"So?" Jeongyeon asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  


I had no choice but to look at her face, she was wearing a natural look, lesser make up than yesterday but she still looked like a celebrity.  
  
**I hate it so much.**  
  
  
"You look the same."  


"Really?" She speaks, her mouth smelling like mint.  
  
I nodded and turned my head away. I can’t believe I’m getting intoxicated by her smell.  


At that exact moment, Jihyo hovered over my cubicle with an unfamiliar tall pretty girl beside her. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Jihyo!!!" I stood up and hugged her before I can stop myself. “I missed you. You didn't call me yesterday.”

 

“We just saw each other yesterday, what are you talking about?” Jihyo cleared her throat and patted my back.

  
"Anyway, everyone gather ‘round.” She said in a loud voice. It is actually her normal voice since Jihyo speaks like there’s a megaphone attached to her mouth. “This is _Chou Tzuyu,_ the daughter of the president of Chou Glamour. She'll be training with us for a few months. She doesn’t want to be treated differently so her only request is to be yourself around her." She announced, then turned her attention to Jeongyeon.

 

“Jeongyeon, can I talk to you for a minute?” She said and Jeongyeon cheerfully obliged. Chou Tzuyu, the tall pretty girl who looked like a Victoria Secret model bowed some more and excused herself as she followed Jihyo and Jeongyeon. _Finally, I can work in peace._

 

Chaeyoung approached me as soon as the three were out of earshot. “She’s really pretty, don’t you think? I hope we can be friends.”

 

 **Oh my god, I’ve heard enough.** “Yeah yeah I know, _Jeongyeon_ is so pretty, I know. Everyone’s aware. No need to repeat it every second.”

 

“What? I’m talking about Tzuyu.”

 

“Oh.” I bit my lip in embarrassment, “Yeah she’s pretty. Looks nice too.”

 

Chaeyoung shook her head at me, “You’re weird.” She muttered under her breath and walked away.

My mouth fell open. _How dare this kid._ I let it go anyway. At least Jeongyeon’s away for now.

 

I look at the clock. **One more hour.**

One more till I’m _Jeongyeon-free._

 

I can do this.

  
_or not._

 

One hour later, when I finally thought I was Jeongyeon free, she appeared by my side. Just when I was 5 seconds away from calling a taxi. Dammit.

“Nayeon! Are you going home? I was wondering if you wanna grab a bite first. You know, continue what we were talking about earlier. There’s a Chinese restaurant near here, if you want. There’s also Japanese. Or if you’re craving meat, there’s a famous steakhouse a few blocks away. I’m not sure which food you prefe—“

I did the most childish thing to do when I want to escape something.

I literally ran away.

 

“Nayeon!” I hear her running after me.

 

And oh boy, was she fast. She caught up to me a few seconds later. _Ugh, the perks of having long legs_. “What the hells the matter with you?”

 

I was still out of breath. I should’ve taken Mina’s advice and joined a gym. My stamina’s really that of a grandmother. “Nothing.”

 

“Why did you run away?”

 

We ended up in an empty street somewhere near the subway. “I just feel like it.”

 

This probably irked her because she suddenly grabbed my hands, “Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” She asked,“Are you mad at me? _Did I do something wrong?”_

 

“Why would I be mad at you?” I yanked my hand away from her grip.

 

 **“I don’t know. You tell me!”** Her voice was shaking. “You’ve been acting weird to me all day, since this morning. Don’t think I didn’t notice because you were fine with Jihyo earlier.”  
  
Something inside me finally snapped. “Fine. I just don’t think we should be too familiar with each other. That’s all.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t think we should be friends just because we shared a few memories together.”

 

I could see the frustration in her eyes, “A few memories?” her mouth fell open, “Are you kidding me? We basically have the same childhood!”

 

“So what? It’s all in the past. You keep bringing up this stu—”

 

“Am I bothering you?” She cut me off.

 

 **“Yes! With all these stupid childhood stories no one cares about anymore.”** I was breathless. Silence enveloped us. I guess I hit a sore spot.

  
She pursed her lips and took a deep breath, **“ _I’m sorry._** I was just excited at the thought of reuniting with my childhood bestfriend. I thought you felt the same. Guess it was just me then. **”**

 

To be honest, I’m being a hypocrite. Had she been the Kyungwan I was imagining, there’d never be a drama in this empty street. I’d never shut up with our stories too. I’d probably be all around him; clinging on to him more, like a _lovesick fool._ She was _right_ ; we basically had the same childhood. It’s just that, mine had been built around Kyungwan more than anyone could realize.

And this is why I just couldn’t let this go.

_Even if she looks so broken right now._

_Even if her lips are trembling._

_Even if her eyes are filling up with tears._

 

I don’t care.

**I really don’t.**

 

I turned my back on her and walked away. And as if the heavens are punishing me, I suddenly lost my balance and a sharp pain shot from my foot.

What a great timing to sprain my ankle.

  
and then it started raining, really hard.

 

Perfect.

 

I see her wipe her tears away from my peripheral vision and took something from her bag. It was an _umbrella_.

“Please. Just leave.” I said firmly when I realized she was standing over me with an umbrella on one hand.  


“Here. Take this.” She said blankly, handing me the umbrella. I hate the fact that she just stood there without saying much and yet, I feel so much at ease. It’s like the time when she saved me from those bullies. A lump was forming in my throat.  


“No.”  


“I’m not gonna bother you anymore. Just take this umbrella and save yourself from _further embarassment.”_ She forcefully placed the umbrella in my hand and walked away, not even worried about being drenched in the rain.

 

And just like that, Jeongyeon’s gone.

 

 

And I’m all alone.

 

_I’m pathetic, I know._

 

 


	4. Sunlight, Moonlight

“Miss, are yo— _Nayeon-unnie?!“_ A familiar voice broke my train of thoughts, “Oh my, are you okay?”

 

I wiped my tears and looked up to see a worried Dahyun holding an umbrella. It has been approximately 10 minutes since Jeongyeon left. I was still slumped on the sidewalk, not moving an inch since then. Partly because my emotions are still running high and partly because I couldn’t; my ankle hurts like hell.

 

Dahyun offered me her hand, “Here.” I took it. “Can you walk? Lean on me unnie.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I sprained my foot.” I said as I shift my weight towards her side, “Thank God you came.”

 

“I was actually on my way home, but _J—“_ She stopped, “I mean, I was gonna buy something from _Family Mart”_ She pointed to the nearby convenience store, “Then I saw _you_.”

 

“Thank you.” I said softly, “You can just leave me here. I’ll ask my room mate to fetch me.” I told her, gesturing to the bench on the nearby bus stop.

 

“What? Nonsense. I’m taking you home.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Unnie, I’m not gonna leave you here.”

 

“Thanks Dahyunie. I really appreciate it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was fumbling with my keys when the door of my apartment opened. It was _Mina_ , a surprised expression on her face as she looked at me from head to foot. “ **Nayeonie!** _Omo, are you okay?_ ” She opened the door widely so Dahyun and I can enter. “What happened?”

 

Momo appeared a few seconds later, _of course she’s here._ “Why are you _wet_?” She asked before turning her attention to Dahyun, “And who’s this _cutie_?” Momo beamed so brightly that it seemed like she just won the a thousand bucks. I made a face.

 

“ _Momo behave_.” Sana appeared behind Momo. She looked at me for a millisecond then turned to Dahyun, “Nayeon-unnie are you okay? Hi. I’m Sana, a close friend of Nayeon.” She said in a soft flirty voice. _The hell?_

 

_I’m so close to putting these two on a leash._

 

Dahyun seemed to be flabbergasted. **“Minatozaki Sana?** Aren’t you an _actress_?”

 

Oh yeah, I forgot. Sana is a daytime drama actress. She appears in television every once in a while. Recently, she starred in ‘ _BDZ_ ’, a post apocalyptic web series where a girl’s love, together a with a CG, which looks like little heart stuffed toys saves the world from complete chaos. I haven’t watched the series to be honest, but Sana said it has a pretty good reception. Even in Japan. This why I don’t understand why they’re still munching off goodies from our apartment when she pretty much earns a lot more money than me.

 

Sana gasped, a bit too excited, “She knows me! Are you a fan? _It’s always nice to meet a fan._ ”

 

Momo made a face and rolled her eyes, _“Cough- **show off** –cough”_ She faked a cough which earned a glare from Sana, “I’m _Momo_ , I taught her how to act.”

 

“No, you didn’t!” Sana protested, “She didn’t.”

 

“ _Oh my God,_ guys! Cut it out. Stop making _Dahyun_ uncomfortable!” I yelled at them. Seriously, these two don’t know when to shut up. They’re making everyone in the room embarrassed without even realizing it. Especially Dahyun who just smiled shyly.

 

“Stop it, you two.” Mina told them as she took my arm away from Dahyun, “I’ll take it from here, Dahyun. Thank you so much.”

 

“No worries. Unnie take care next time.” She told me, waving a goodbye. “I’ll get going.”

 

“What? _Nooooo_. Have a coffee first.”

 

“Yes. Do you wanna eat something? You must be so tired. Bringing our _beloved unnie_ all the way here must be really draining.”

 

 **Beloved unnie?** I wanna smack both of their heads. They haven’t even offered to help me in the slightest way. I wanted to say something but both of them disappeared into the kitchen with an unwilling Dahyun in between.

 

At that moment, Momo and Sana looked like _big bad wolves luring little red riding hood_ Dahyun into the kitchen. I shook my head as I clung to Mina as she lead me to a chair beside my bed. She left to get something and when she came back she was holding a towel. "What happened?"

Mina asked in such a gentle tone that I just completely broke down, "Mina, I'm a terrible person." My tears started falling uncontrollably.

I didn't have to say anything more, Mina pulled me into _a tight hug_. Sometimes, I wonder how I ended with such an angel room mate. She’s really an angel, in and out. Mina is the kindest, gentlest, calmest, _serenest_ person I have ever met. I’m also convinced that God spent a little more time on her because her beauty is ethereal. Add to that, her killer figure _(she also has abs for goodness sake_ ) and her silky black shoulder length hair, she’s really out of this world.

  
"You're not." Mina gently stroke the back of my head repeatedly. _I feel secured._ See what I mean? Mina is a human temple. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No. At least, not yet."

"Okay."

We enjoy the silence for a while.

 

And then I fell asleep, _still thinking of Jeongyeon._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Have you ever read a story or watched a series where there's this **_likeable character_** at the beginning but then she turns out to be this **_super evil bitch antagonist_** who _secretly_ makes the protagonist's life miserable?

Because that's what exactly Yoo Jeongyeon is. **I’m back to hating her again.**

  
When I said my last boss was a certified, top of the line, class A bitch, that is because I haven’t met Jeongyeon yet. She is _way_ much worse.

If my last boss is an _A+_ bitch, Jeongyeon is an _A+++++++++++_ bitch.  
  
  
A few weeks have passed since our awkward confrontation and Jeongyeon stayed true to her word, she didn't bother me with stories anymore. She started ignoring my presence all in all, as if I didn't exist.

  
I even contemplated whether to apologize or just let it be. Frankly, I felt guilty. _Really guilty._ She was just trying to be a friend, I know, but there's just this feeling I couldn't explain. It hurts just to look at her.

  
So I just let it be. We ignored each other in the office.

  
Until she started being the _office bitch._ It started with simple commands, then favors, then she’d increased my workload and then she'd criticize my writing, in front of an audience.

  
_“Jihyo, look at this. Tell me what you think.”_ She had said one day, when Jihyo dropped by our cubicle. I had just submitted an article regarding the trends of Korean Fashion.

  
_Jihyo may have winced a little but said, “It's okay, I guess.” I would’ve felt vindicated back then if not for Jeongyeon’s next words._

  
_“But we're not settling for okay. We want an excellent writing. Or good, at the very least.”_

  
_Jihyo pondered, then read the article again, “I think... it's too direct. You can explain how it turned out to be like that, you know, elaborate. What the readers want is to take them through a journey. Tell a story.”_

  
_I almost scoffed, “Making it direct to the point is better than beating around the bushes.”_

  
_“But honey this is too direct.” Jeongyeon interjected._

  
_“You can’t just say this or that without an explanation. You know, just like in human relationships. You can’t just break up with someone without a reason. Well, actually you can but that's just childish. It wouldn't be right. Walk them through it or they'll just end up confused.”_

 

 _Jeongyeon shot me a knowing look._ **_“Exactly.”_**

 

 

**Bitch, I knew she was trying to shade me.**

 

If she's not embarassing me, she'd dump a pile of paperworks in my desk. Saying a quick, _‘Can you help me with this?’_ She’d say help her but she doesn’t really do work. Of course, I’d nod so as to not prolong our conversation. She’d mutter a _‘Great, thanks.’_ Then leave and would not show her face again until I get the work done. This would happen at least twice a day and has been going on everyday since 2 weeks ago.

**_Ughhh i hate her i hate her i hate her._ **

 

"Hate _who_?"

I was jolted back to reality by Jihyo’s voice. I realized I had been muttering my feelings outloud since Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are looking at me weirdly. "Your _bitch_ assistant editor."

 

We were in a nearby café, the one where I first learned that Jeongyeon is Kyungwan. Actually scratch that, they’re not the same person. Yoo Kyungwan is a _prince_ ; Yoo Jeongyeon is a _witch_. I will choose to believe this until the day I die.

 

"Yoo Jeongyeon?"

 

"Who else? She's such a bitch not to mention a bully."

  
"She's just playing around with you." Jihyo chuckled, "Jeongyeon is really nice."

 

"101% agreed." Dahyund seconded.

 

"She's nice to me too." Said Chayoung, as she took a bite of her cinnamon bun.

 

I rolled my eyes at them. "I get it. She's nice to everyone except me."

 

“Maybe you did something to piss her off?”

 

I avoided their look, “Nah.” I lied, “She’s just born evil.”

 

Jihyo shook her head, smiling. “You know what, you’re just stressed out. You need to unwind. Which reminds me, there’s gonna be a _Hoesik_ tomorrow night. You should come.” Dahyun and Chaeyoung nodded. Chaeyoung in particular, looks excited. This made me smile, she doesn’t even look like she’s allowed to drink.

 

“Is the _witch_ coming?”

 

Jihyo shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

“Why don’t we ask her?” Dahyun interrupted, "She just came in.”

 

Before I could protest, they called in an oblivious Jeongyeon, who just entered the café. She was wearing a flannel over a white tank top, partnered with black jeans and a pair of specs. I would’ve been swooned by her looks if not for that ugly pair of shoes she was wearing.

 

“Jeongyeon-ah, are you coming to drink tomorrow?” Jihyo asked.

 

I panicked when I feel her nearing my back, “Why? Would Nayeon bail out on you if I go?” She said in a teasing tone; my panic intensified. “Kidding. No, I won’t. I’ve got something to do tomorrow.”

 

They talked some more as I sat there frozen, not saying a word. Jeongyeon bid goodbye after a few minutes and I let out a deep sigh.

 

_Yeah, maybe I should go and drink._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**She’s the first person I see.**

Jeongyeon was stifling a smile when our eyes met, pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue. _Of course she’ll come!_ I’m so stupid to even believe she wouldn’t. The rest of team was there already, having their round of drinks. My eyes instinctively went to those who I am close with; Dahyun and Chaeyoung were sitting together on side with _two more_ available seats. Across them was Jeongyeon, with _one_ empty seat beside her.

 

And there’s three of us: Me, Jihyo and Tzuyu, who insisted on coming even if she doesn't drink.

 

 _This is simple._ All I have to do is to sit beside Chaeyoung.

 

But then Jihyo ran towards them suddenly and sat beside her. If she weren’t my bestfriend, I would have punched her face. Why couldn’t she just sit beside the witch? I sighed and let it go. Anyway, there’s still an empty seat next to her.

 

Tzuyu took it in a blink of an eye.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Nayeon, what the hell are you waiting for? Get your big ass over here!” Jihyo shouted in a loud voice, and she’s not even drunk yet.

 

“Unnie, there’s still an empty seat beside Jeongyeon-unnie.” Chaeyoung offered.

 

I stood there lifeless; I think my spirit just left my body.

 

**“But Nayeon _hates_ me.” **

 

Jeongyeon spoke in such a loud voice that everyone turned in our direction. My eyes widened in panic; she was taunting me I know because I can see her secretly smirking at me.

 

Almost everyone started speaking at the same time.

 

_“What? Why would she hate you, Jeongyeonie?”_

_“Is that true Nayeon-ssi?”_

_“I would sell a kidney just to sit beside you, Noona!”_

_“Noona, saranghae!!!”_

_“I would sell both my kidneys to sit beside you, Unnie!”_

 

Okay the last one was pretty weird.

Anyway, I was put on the spot. I wish looks could kill, because if it does, Jeongyeon would be dead on the floor right now, with her intestines pulled inside out. _Yes, I can be pretty violent._

 

“Guys, I’m kidding. Maybe she just doesn’t want to drink beside the _one-shot champ,_ you know.” She announced, pointing to herself, “Or maybe she just doesn’t drink. Nayeon here still looks _like a child_ anyway.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

I wanted to wipe that stupid smug grin off her face by pouring a bottle of soju on her head.

But that would be a waste of drink.

 

So instead, I took a deep breath. “First of all, **_I’m not a child._** ” I said in a loud voice as I walk towards Jeongyeon’s side. I heard a few _‘oooooh’s’_ from the other side of the long table. Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow when I took a sit beside her, “Secondly, I can drink and I can get _really competitive_ when it comes to drinking matches.” I said as I drank a shot of Soju. _Man, that burns._

 

The **“ooooooh’s”** got louder, some were even _whistling_.

 

Jeongyeon was looking at me with raised eyebrows, biting back a smile. “Are you sure you can handle your _alcohol_ well?” She said in a low voice as she moved her face closer to mine.

 

 _Damn_ , there’s that _clean soapy floral scent again_ that I like so much. _What cologne is she using?_ I gulped as a wave of goosebumps hit my body. **“What? Nervous I’ll get your title?”** I challenged, pouring a drink on her glass.

 

She giggled.

 

And I wanted to kick myself for liking the way her lips form a crooked smile when she giggles.

 

“Very well.”

 

 

* * *

 

A few more shots later and I couldn’t contain myself. **“You think you’re so cool?!”** I blabbered, pointing an unsteady hand to Jeongyeon. “You think you’re so gr— _hick_ —eat?! You think you’re gorgeous with that st— _hick_ —upid blonde bobcut and your fucking long legs and your pretty f— _hick_ —ace?! **WELL THINK AGAIN MISSY YOU’RE NOT THAT GORGEOUS! AND EVEN IF YOU ARE SO WHAT?!”** I finish lamely as I took the bottle of soju in front of me.

 

“ _Oookay_ , that’s enough.” She said as she forcefully took the bottle away from my hand.

 

And then I cried.

 

I don’t know why I couldn’t control my tears. “Why— _hick_ —would you take my drink?” I bawled loudly and realized there are few of us left on the table. Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s face were flat on the table and Jihyo was massaging her temples. Tzuyu was nowhere to be found, _oh wait,_ I think her chauffeur fetched her a while ago. Some of the guys were still drinking.

 

And I’m still crying.

 

“Jihyo, should we go?” I hear Jeongyeon tell Jihyo.

 

The five of us made it outside, with me and Chaeyoung clinging to Jihyo and Dahyun clinging to Jeongyeon. A wave of nausea hit me as I smell the cool, night breeze and the next thing I know is I’m vomiting everything I ate from dinner.

 

I stumbled forward but then a hand catches me. It’s _Jeongyeon_. And I vomit again. She held my hair and rubbed my back. I fall again and she caught me once more. _There’s the soapy floral scent_. I buried my head on her neck, sniffing it as hard as I could then I started crying and jabbering again and I really cannot remember what I said.

 

And then just before I passed out, I caught a _glimpse_ of **Yoo Jeongyeon,** in the _moonlight._

 

_She really is damn pretty._

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up Sunday morning with a massive headache and a dry throat. _God, I hate hangovers._ I reached out for my phone under my pillow and checked the time. **8:07 AM.** _Why the hell am I up so early?_ I rubbed my sinuses, with no immediate recollection of what happened last night.

 

Mina was already having coffee at the countertop the moment I reached the kitchen. “Good morning, _drunken master_. Why are here so early?” She teased as I got myself a glass of water.

 

“My head hurts like hell.” I drank my water in one shot and somehow felt better.

 

She smiled at me, “You were a mess last night, _Nayeonie_. It took _two_ people to get you into bed.” She said as she poured me a glass of coffee.

 

“I know.” I sighed, “I should treat _Jihyo and you_ to dinner.”

 

“Jihyo?”

 

“Yeah. For bringing me home last night.”

 

Mina chuckled, “Jihyo didn’t bring you home though.”

 

I scrunched up my eyebrows, **“What? Who did?”**

 

“Your friend, I guess? Tall, blonde bob-cut? _Really pretty_. I forgot to ask her name.” She said, “We were really busy trying to get you to sleep.”

 

My mouth fell open. **HOLY FREAKING COWSHIT.**

“That’s… _Jeongyeon_.” I squeezed my eyes shut.

 

“I thought we hate Jeongyeon?”

 

“We do!!!” I exclaimed, “Are you sure it’s not Jihyo?”

 

 **“Positive. 100%.”** Mina said, “But she’s _really_ nice. I mean, I couldn’t even handle you here in our apartment with her. Imagine what she went through when she alone took you home.”

 

I rubbed my face with my hands, _this can’t be happening._

 

“Anyway, you’re really funny when you’re drunk.” Mina smiled cutely, with her gums showing.

 

“What did I do?”

 

“Well for starters, you were singing or more like screaming **_‘Neomuhae~! Neomuhae~!’_** the moment I opened the door. Jeongyeon was carrying you by the way, piggy back style.” She giggled, “and then she put you down, then you ran to the kitchen because you wanted water. Before we could stop you, you got yourself glass of water but then you poured it in your face. I’m surprised you don’t remember this.” Mina was laughing now.

 

The memories were slowly coming back.

 

“So we dried you off and we changed your clothes because you were wet.”

 

**_“Jeongyeon changed my clothes??”_ **

 

“Yes. Because I couldn’t do it alone.”

 

_This is getting worse by the second._

 

“You were still asking for water, so Jeongyeon got you one. But then you just _dipped_ your fingers into the glass.” She laughed some more, almost tearing up. “And then you were shouting about _Kyungwan_ , I don’t remember exactly.”

 

“Then you started rolling on your bed, Me and Jeongyeon were on either side, prepared to catch you but you put Jeongyeon-ssi into a headlock and tried to kiss her many times. It was so funny.”

 

 **“NOOOOO!”** I plugged my ears with my index fingers and ran for the bathroom, reminding myself to bombard Jihyo later with death threats.

 

 

* * *

 

After I showered, (and after I bombarded Jihyo with at least 10 messages saying how I’m going to kill her which I realized now is a bad idea because if something bad happens to her, dear god I hope not, I’ll be the primary suspect) I decided to go out for a walk in the park. It’s still spring so it’s still cold outside but I’d rather have the cold breeze than stay at the apartment and have Mina remind me of what I did last night. _This is so humiliating._ How am I supposed to face her now?I thought as I imagined a thousand scenarios in my head of how Jeongyeon would treat me tomorrow at work.

 

“Why would she take care of me?” I muttered under my breath.

 

I admit, I’m quite thankful.

 _Fine_ , I’m really grateful. Because I’d rather have her take me home than those drunken guys from work. I was just thinking of how I should thank Jeongyeon when I spot a familiar tall figure running around the park, a few meters away from me.

 

 _Tall, blonde, pretty girl_ wearing a white softshell hoodie jacket and a black, fit leggings pants.

It’s **Yoo Jeongyeon.**

 

_God, do you hate me so much?_

 

I instinctively crouched down, even though it’s highly improbable that she’d notice me. I sighed at my luck. _Of all the parks she can run to, why here?!_ Fortunately, I spotted a nearby coffee shop and decided to just head there, covering my face as if I’m being assaulted with camera flashes.

 

I’m at the counter when I realized _something_ , “What can I get you, Miss?” **_Should I?_**

 

 _ **There’s no way I can do this.** _ “One grande iced Americano please.”

 

“Would that be all?”

 

I look at the barista blankly.

 

 **Screw it.**   “a-and an iced latte with a _pump of mint and vanilla._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

I finally see her a few minutes later, sitting on a bench, stretching her neck left and right. My heart is beating furiously against my chest. _Should I just go back?_ I’m almost tempted to runaway.

 

But then she meets my eyes.

 

She raised an eyebrow at me, eyes falling on the two cups of coffee on my hands. **“Well, if it isn't Miss Competitive.”** There’s that smug look again.

 

I winced. _What was I thinking coming here?_ I handed her the latte.

 

“What’s that?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“ _Duh_ , coffee.”

 

She chuckled, “I’m not stupid Miss. What’s _that_ for?”

 

I took a shaky deep breath, “I heard you took care of me last night.” I avoided her eyes, “It’s a _thank you.”_

 

She gave me a suspicious look before her face broke into a wide grin, “Did you _spit_ on this?”

 

“Do you want me to?” I countered as she started laughing, “Aish! Just take it!” She reached for the coffee in my hand and I took a seat beside her. She took a sip and her face instantly brightened, she turned to look at me as if asking _how I knew how she wants her coffee._ I shrugged, smiling involuntarily. She finished her coffee in a matter of seconds. _This feels weird. Good weird._ “You didn’t have to do that, you know. You could’ve just left me somewhere.”

 

I glanced at Jeongyeon; she had a calm look, eyes closed, facing the sky. “I’m not heartless, _unlike some people I know._ ”

 

 **Oh what a shade. What a cool, cool shade.** “But you hate me.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“Nope. It’s the other way around” She faced me, “ _You_ hate me. I wonder why?”

 

Silence. We were both silent for a while. I’m contemplating whether to tell her or not. _Maybe, she does deserve to know._ **“Kyungwan.”** I started, “Kyungwan is my first love, you know. And it’s not just some puppy love, or childhood crush or whatever. It’s love, I know.” I waited for her to say anything, but she didn’t so I continued, “I had relationships before of course, but none of them worked out. Maybe because, I knew in my head that Kyungwan is the one for me. I had this fantasy where we’d meet again, when we’re older then _fall in love.”_

 

It felt weird to reveal all of this to Jeongyeon, but she just… _listened_. “So imagine my surpise when I found out you are a girl.” I chuckled in ridicule, “Everything… just came crashing down. I felt so betrayed. It’s like, I built everything on a lie. It’s stupid, I know.”

 

“It’s not.” She finally said, her voice gentle.

 

“I’m… sorry.”

 

Her lips form into a crooked smile, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

We were both silent for a while. Then she spoke again, “You know it’s not a _lie_. Just let the Kyungwan in your head be a boy. And just, let me be Jeongyeon. Maybe _twirl_ your memories a bit, say you spent your childhood with 2 people. One is a _boy_ and the other one is a _girl_. Kyungwan can be my dead twin brother.”

 

“Shut up.” I punched her lightly in the shoulders.

 

Then I witnessed _a look I had never seen before_ ; She laughed heartily before slowly turning it into a _sweet_ smile. _Her eyes were sparkling under the morning sun and her smile was so warm that it put me in a trance._ It might have been the _softest_ look I have ever seen.

 

**_My heart just skipped a beat._ **

 

B  O  N  U  S  __

 

Jeongyeon hid in a corner at the end of the street, silently watching a dejected Nayeon cry in the sidewalk. The rain was falling heavily and she herself was drenched. But she just couldn’t leave the smaller girl on her own. As if the heavens heard her, she saw Dahyun walking towards her direction, unaware of her presence.

 

“Dahyun!” She called her. Dahyun looked up and ran towards her.

 

“Jeongyeon-unnie why are you soaked? You’ll get sick! I have an extra umbrella, here take it.”

 

She thanked the younger girl, “Thanks. But I called you to ask a favor.” She said, as if in a hurry. “You can’t tell anyone and you can’t ask me why.”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened in panic.

 

“Don’t worry it’s nothing _illegal_.” Jeongyeon followed up quickly, half smiling. Dahyun sighed in relief. “See that girl with the umbrella slumped on the sidewalk? I want you to help her.”

 

The younger girl peeked at the street. She opened her mouth to say something but she decided otherwise. “Okay.”

 

“Thanks Dahyun! I owe you bigtime!” Jeongyeon hugged her, “and oh, if she asks, don’t tell it’s me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not angst I swear. It's fluff. lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate the comments! ;)
> 
> I included a bonus scene. Should I do it from now on? Just for the readers to get a glimpse of Jeongyeon's side of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @jamshimanyo


	5. No Way

Random moments with Yoo Jeongyeon aka living twin sister of _my dead lover_ Yoo Kyungwan.

 

 

**_The One with the Boys_ **

 

I was on my way to my cubicle, a cup of coffee in my hand, when I spot an unfamiliar man talking to Jeongyeon on her desk.

He was tall, lean and quite handsome. I'm pretty sure he was making the moves on Jeongyeon, what I'm not sure of is if she's fine with it since she had an unreadable expression on her face. Sure she was nodding and smiling, but there was something in her expression I could not quite point out.

 

"Hey Dahyun. Who's that?" I asked Dahyun as soon as I passed by her cubicle which was only a few meters away from ours.

 

"Huh?" She turned her head to where I'm pointing at. "Ah that's _Jung Joonyoung,_ from the _Arts and Culture_ department."   
  


"What's he doing here? _Arts and Culture_ is at _10th_ floor."   
  


Dahyun shrugged, "Maybe he's visiting Jeongyeon-unnie."  
  


_"Why?"_   
  


"I don't know. Why does a guy visit a girl?"  
  


"He likes her?" I laughed in ridicule, "Seems like Jeongyeon is not impressed."  
  


"Really? I heard they used to date."  
  


**"What??"**   
  


"There was a rumor that they dated. I don't know."  
  


"Him? _No way."_   
  


"They look cute though."  
  


I scoffed, "Pff. She can do better."  
  


Dahyun giggled. "You're acting jealous unnie." I was about to protest when she added, "You should get used to this though. Jeongyeon-unnie is pretty much a celebrity here. She has a lot of fangirls. And fanboys. There’s _Kim Minseok from advertising department._ ” She paused, as if to think.

 

_Ugh. Seriously? He looks like a kid!_ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

 

“then, hmm Oh! Assistant director _Kyunghoon_ likes her too."   
  


An image of a middle aged man entered my mind, "What? He's like a billion years old!"  
  


"You're exaggerating."  
  


_Okay maybe I am._   
  


**"Whatever.** _I don't care."_   


I’m not too comfortable with this topic after all.

  
  
  
**_The One with the Text Message_ **   
  


It was a lazy Saturday and I was painting my nails when my phone beeped. It was already almost midnight, _who could be texting me?_ I grabbed my phone and checked the message. It was from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown Number:** Hey Bunny

**Me:** Who's this

**Unknown Number:** Your favorite sunbae

**Me:** Jihyo? Did you change your number?

**Unknown Number:** Ouch. No.

**Me:** Uh, Sunmi unnie?

**Unknown Number:**...no.

**Me:** Ji-eun unnie?

**Unknown Number:** …

**Unknown Number:** It's Jeongyeon   


I can feel myself smiling. I'm not sure why I'm feeling giddy inside but suddenly, I felt playful. I put down my nail polish and diverted my full attention to my phone.

  
**Me:** I'm not sure if you know the meaning of favorite. We could take all night and I would’ve never guessed its you

**Unknown Number:** Why am I not your favorite?  
  
**Me:** Why should you be?  
  
**Unknown Number:** I should be  
  
**Me:** It's not imposed, dumbass.  
  
**Unknown Number:** You're my favorite office hoobae.  
  
**Me:**...  
  
**Unknown Number:** Next to chaeyoung. And dahyun of course.  
  
**Me:** -__-  
  
**Me:** What do you want? And how did you get my number?  
  
**Unknown Number:** From the HR, where else?

**Me:** What do you want?

**Unknown Number:** Why so grumpy? You should be proud. I don’t usually text people.

**Me:** Should I thank you?

**Unknown Number:** You’re welcome.

**Me:** It was a question -__-

**Unknown Number:** Hehe. Save my number. You’ll be hearing a lot from me ^_^ gotta go~

 

I rolled my eyes, but my lips were betraying me. Why the hell am I smiling? Anyway, I (reluctantly) saved her number as Yoo Jeongyeon Sunbae then decided to change it to Yoo Jeong-sunbae. Because why the hell not? I’m a fan of Cheese in the trap. I laughed at my own pun.

 

 

**_The One with the Girl Groups_ **

 

It was lunchbreak when I spotted Jeongyeon sitting alone in a couch at the coffee shop near the office. She was smiling on her phone. _Who was she texting?_ I got curious so I sneaked in behind her, trying to get a glimpse of her screen. I realized she was scrolling on some photos, _Oh my,_ she was stalking someone. I bit back a playful smile. _If only I could get a peek.._

 

“What the hell are you doing there, _Xylitol_?”

 

I almost jumped out of my skin when she suddenly turned to me. Guess I am not so sneaky after all.

 

I scrunched my eyebrows at her. “ _Xylitol_?” I asked as I took a sit beside her. _Xylitol? Isn’t that a gum?_ Jeongyeon can be the weirdest person sometimes.

 

She smirked,“Teeth. Looks like xylitol.” She flashed me a grin, pointing at her two front teeth.

 

My mouth fell open. _Why this little._ I punched her lightly in the shoulder and rolled my eyes. She smiled back to her phone then I remembered what she was doing earlier, “Anyway, what are you doing?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You were stalking _someone_.” I teased.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“No.”

 

I squinted my eyes at her then shrugged, pretending to have dropped it. As I expected, Jeongyeon lowered her guard and went back to scrolling thru her phone. **“HA! Gotcha!”** I exclaimed as I successfully grabbed the phone from her hands before she could even protest. _“Who’s this?”_

 

I immediately recognized the photo on her phone, “ _Omo_ , you’re a fan of _**Oh My Girl?**_ ” a playful smile forming on my lips.

 

 

She cleared her throat, “No, I just stumbled upon it.” She answered awkwardly, uneasiness apparent on her tone. This girl doesn’t know how to lie.

 

I nodded along, “Oh okay. Yeah, why would you be a fan of that girl group?”

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened in defense, and I found it really funny.“Excuse me, but why not?” she asked in irritation, “They’re a very talented idol group not to mention very cute especially Seunghee. Have you seen her viral vid—“

 

I was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Yeah right, you’re definitely not a fan.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

**_The One in the Gym_ **

 

I decided to drop by the gym one Sunday morning before visiting my parent’s house. Mina highly suggested the gym she and Momo had been going to. I didn’t want to at first because I’m such a lazy ass and I didn’t want to hurt all over but whenever I see their abs, I feel like garbage. So I finally made up my mind about getting myself one of those sculpted stomachs.

 

I was just putting on my shoe when I hear a familiar voice, “I never thought I’d say this in real life but, wow I finally get to see a **real life _squirtle_ ** in a gym. Where’s your master?”

 

Yoo Jeongyeon was standing in front of me wearing a dry-fit a shirt with a towel on her shoulder and yoga pants, all sweaty. She was smiling playfully; seriously, she never runs out of names to call me.

 

“Ha.ha. Very funny.” I shouldn’t have been surprised to see her here; her body says it all. Jeongyeon was slim and fit. Okay maybe _a bit_ sexy.

 

Fine, she’s sexy _as hell_ and this dummy doesn’t even realize it.

 

“What are you doing here?” She settled beside me, her face a bit flushed, probably from all the running she did.

 

“I’m improving my health, duh.”

 

“I’m so proud.” She faked a clap as she got something from her gym bag, a towel. “Too bad I’m not gonna see you in action.”

 

I exaggerated a sigh of relief, putting a hand over my chest as I returned her gaze. “I’m glad. Really. The last thing I need in my first day here is to have a nagging bu— **YAH YAH YAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”**

 

Panic surged through me when she started taking off her clothes, giving me a glimpse of her flesh. I immediately covered my eyes and turned away.

 

“What?”

 

**“WHY ARE YOU UNDRESSING IN FRONT OF ME ARE YOU CRAZY?!”** I can feel my face heating up and I’m probably red as a tomato right now.

 

“How am I supposed to shower?”

 

I made the mistake of peeking at her and saw that she was now taking of her pants. Jeesuz. My eyes are not ready for this. She was wearing nothing but her black undergarments.

 

“YAH! Go change your clothes inside the cubicle for heaven’s sake!”

 

“Prude.” I heard her scoff, “Is this your first time seeing a naked lady?”

 

“No—I mean yea—I—“ _Goddammit, trick question._

 

Jeongyeon was now laughing hysterically, she’s enjoying this way too much. “Aww, I’m honored you’re blushing Unnie.”

 

“Ya-ish!” I peeked and shooed her away.

 

Jeongyeon was still standing next to me. “Stare all you want, I’m proud of this.” She winked as she pointed to her body before disappearing to one of the cubicles.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon is crazy.

 

 

**_The One Where my Grandmother Lies_ **

 

“Seriously, did you think you’re in a race car?”

 

“Seriously, why are you such a _wuss_?”

 

“My grandmother wouldn’t appreciate your foul mouth.”

 

“Says the cuss machine.”

 

“Seriously though, we should keep quiet.”

 

We were at _Seoul Memorial Park,_ somewhere in _Seocho_ district. Jeongyeon insisted to come with me when I told her I’ve been wanting to visit my grandmother. I wasn’t really planning on going today, _(I was thinking maybe this weekend)_ but she said she was busy this coming week and that she brought her car today, so I agreed.

 

However, I didn’t realize that she was a mad driver and that seating in the front seat meant I’d be in between life and death.

 

A few minutes of walking and we finally reached my halmeoni. Jeongyeon pursed her lips together as she laid the bouquet of white lilies next to my halmeoni’s name.

 

What’s weird is that I don’t feel weird doing this with her anymore. If anything, I’m comfortable that she’s here side by side with me.

 

It’s like, I’m finally letting go of Kyungwan and beginning to realize that it was Jeongyeon with me all along.

 

I stole a glance from her; Her chest was rising slowly; she had her eyes closed and her lips were pressed together. She had such a calm expression that I couldn’t help but smile. I said a few prayers to my halmeoni and after a while, we decided to go.

 

 

“What did you tell her? You looked so angelic in there.” I asked Jeongyeon as we get into her car.

 

“Not telling.”

 

“Oh come on.” I whined as we fasten our seatbelts. If there’s one thing that I discovered these past few weeks of being closer together, it’s that Jeongyeon couldn’t take my whining.

 

She smirked at me. “I told her how you made me cry.”

 

“Yah.” Now that bummed me out, “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“I know.” Jeongyeon winked which earned a disgusted look from me, “Still, it feels good to tell you on halmeoni.”

 

“You’re such a tattle tale.”

 

 

**_The One in the Subway_ **

 

 

“This is exactly why I hate taking the subway.” Jeongyeon mumbled under her breath. We were at a metro station, lining up and waiting for the train to arrive. “I should’ve brought my car.”

 

“And shorten my lifespan? No thank you.” I retorted.

 

“You are so overdramatic.” She rolled her eyes at me, “Ugh, it’s so crowded!”

 

“What do you expect? It’s rush hour.”

 

“We should’ve left earlier.”

 

I made a face. “ _And who’s fault was it?_ If you didn’t stalk _Seunghee_ till she got to their van, we wouldn’t be caught in this mess.”

 

 

“Yah, if the album signing event started on time, we wo—“ Jeongyeon was cut off by the subway station announcement “ _The train is arriving. Please stand back. Please be careful when getting on and off the train.”_ It was honestly useless because the people started pushing the moment the train arrived.

 

We ended up being pushed in one corner, with me sandwiching Jeongyeon. I had my hand stretched out on one the grab rails beside her so there was a pretty safe distance between us, but still, we were so close that I could smell her cologne again. And It’s not doing me any good.

 

I tried to turn my attention somewhere else, gosh I can feel myself heating up.

 

I would’ve blushed all the way if not for the sudden push at my back. A man was dangerously close to me. I cleared my throat and decided to just ignore him.

 

There was a push again; this time his body is completely on my back. I turned to peek at him; he was trying to feign obliviousness but I knew he was doing it on purpose. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, eew. I shot him a look.

 

_If he does it again, I’m gonna kick him in the crotch._

 

My thoughts were put into a halt when I feel a tug on my coat.

Jeongyeon was pulling me closer to her. I was so occupied with thoughts of how to kick the man behind me that I didn’t realize there was a dangerous look on Jeongyeon’s face.

 

 

Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes were flaming with anger. She was gritting her teeth, glaring at the man behind me.

 

I never knew this expression existed.

 

Sweaty hobo probably doesn’t know what’s about to hit him yet because he still kept fidgeting behind me. I was about to go Bruce Lee on him when Jeongyeon pulled my hand.

 

“Switch places with me.”

 

She pulled me gently in one swift motion and we ended up exchanging places. Sweaty hobo was a bit disgruntled with the sudden change in arrangement but Jeongyeon was not finished.

 

**“Hey Ahjussi, do you mind not rubbing yourself in public? Are you a bitch in heat or something? Go rub yourself elsewhere, asshole.”**

 

Oooooh. Some people snickered. Some women turned their attention to us and glared at the Sweaty Hobo. He looked horrified and hung his head down and moved sideways, away from us. I followed him with my eyes, he ended up being sandwiched by a bulky group of men. _Ha. Serves you right._

 

I heaved out a sigh of relief, then suddenly caught my breath when I become aware that I was still standing next to Jeongyeon, face to face.

 

I never realized that the height difference between us is somewhat big. I gulped. My head probably fits her shoulder well. My heart rumbled against my chest at the thought. _What am I thinking?_

 

I noticed her neck and her collar bones, _how can I not when she’s less than a feet away from me?_ The first two buttons of her top were off, giving me a glimpse of her skin two inches down from her collar bones.

 

Did I mention she was wearing my favorite cologne again? _Goddammit this is not easy._

 

I turned my attention elsewhere, biting my top lip.

I never knew Jeongyeon could affect someone this much. I stole a glance from her; she had a calmer expression but I think she’s still pissed, which I find amusing. She looked so cool earlier and I want to punch myself for liking this protective side of her.

 

Now I realize why Dahyun said Jeongyeon has a lot of fangirls too, because _I might be becoming one._

 

Of course, there’s _no way_ I’m telling her that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took long lol sorry. It's just, 2yeon doesn't breathe as much these days. Can't get an inspiration.
> 
> Tell me what you think. and omg thank you for the kind comments!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @jamshimanyo


	6. Box of Truth

“Come on, one more round.”

 

“This is so stupid. Not to mention boring.”

 

“That’s because you write _weird_ stuff on your paper. You’re supposed to write sentences that make sense.”

 

 **It’s 11:30 pm** and I’m in _Jeongyeon_ ’s big apartment. We were playing a game I learned from a novel I read before. So the game goes like this: Each person would write a sentence, any sentence, in a piece of paper and then splits the paper up to separate the words of it then toss it in a box or cup and get eight pieces to form a random sentence. We were playing cards earlier but I always lose so I suggested we change games. Hehe.

 

“Why don’t you go home? I wanna go to _sleep_.” She took a big yawn and stretched her arms.

 

 _Oh no._ I am enjoying this way too much. I don’t wanna go home. Mina’s back with her family in Japan right now so I’m just alone in our apartment for 3 days. “Noooo. Come on, it’s still early.”

 

“It’s almost midnight, _Nayeon_.”

 

“Okay, last round?” I said, trying to sound as cute as possible.

 

“Ugh.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Ha! My aegyo worked.

 

I picked my pen and pointed it at her, “And don’t write nonsense.” I said. What else could I write? I drummed my fingers against the table, glancing at Jeongyeon. She was lying down on her back, one hand supporting her head and the other one was holding her pen. She was writing down something as her lips form a crooked grin. What is this idiot writing? I tried to peek at her paper but she caught me.

 

“Hey! No peeking!” She protested. I made a face and I realized what I wanted to write.

 

**_Jeongyeon has a nice butt and a stupid grin._ **

 

I wrote and ripped the words one by one.

 

I handed her the pieces of my paper and she threw it in the box along with hers. And then, we drew 8 pieces of paper and opened it to form a sentence.

 

_“What-should-stupid-Jeongyeon-hard-butt-nice-you”_

 

I laughed out loud.

 

“Yah! What did you write? Why is my name here?” She sat up, complaining. “and you say my sentences are weird.”

 

“Tell me yours first.”

 

“Whatever. Go home, I’m gonna clean this up.” We both stood up.

 

“Tss. You’re no fun.” I said, getting my coat as I passed by Jeongyeon’s room. Ah, I really don’t wanna go home. I’d feel so lonely in there. And it’s Sunday tomorrow. I have nothing to do.

 

An idea popped into my head.

 

“You know what, you’re right it’s late. Why don’t I spend the night here?”

 

Jeongyeon’s alarmed face almost made me back off, “Oh no no you can’t.”

 

“Why not? You used to sleep over at my house when we’re kids.” I countered.

 

“That’s different!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because…” She started, face getting red. What’s wrong with this girl? “Whatever.” She waved a hand infront of me, “You can’t sleep here. I’m leaving first thing tomorrow. And I don’t have spare clothes. And my room’s too messy—“

 

“Yeah right. Goodnight.” I ran to her room as fast as I can and locked the door behind me. Ooh my heart’s pounding like crazy. Adrenaline rush.

 

“Yah!” She pounded on the door of her room, **“IM NAYEON!!”**

 

Her room’s is neat. And pretty big with high ceilings. Messy? What a liar. She has a queensized bed, with neatly tucked in futon. A few picture frames of her bedside table and her desk. A small lego set displayed from her shelves, a few books. What the hell, this looks like model showroom.

 

”Fine! I’ll give you the clothes okay? I’ll just clean this up first.” She said on the other side of the door. “DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING IN THERE!”

 

“Okaaaaay.”

 

A few moments later, Jeongyeon came back with a neatly folded pair of pajamas in her hand. She handed them over to me with a scowl on her face. “Treat these nicely, they’re my favorite.”

 

“Of course I will.” I nodded excitedly and went straight to her bathroom. Wow, I shouldn’t be surprised that her bathroom is neat and clean but, wow. It REALLY is sparkling clean.

 

“Oh my god, these are so comfortable.”

 

“Yes I know, that’s why they’re my favorite.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She squinted her eyes at me as we both entered her room, “What are you looking at?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Why are you being suspicious?”

 

“Did you touch anything while I’m gone?”

 

“No.” I shrugged, “I don’t understand you. You invite me over and then act as if I’m some unwanted guest.“ I said as I sat on her bed.

 

“Well, you are an unwanted guest.”

 

“Excuse me, you asked for my help.”

 

“Correction, Jihyo asked for MY help. She wanted to meet up, I offered my place, you heard us then you tagged along, remember?” She said as a matter of fact-ly.

 

“I am offering my service out of good will. You should be thankful.”

 

“You’re stressing me out, Im Nayeon.”

 

My eyes fall on the family picture on her bedside table. It was an old picture. Like more than a decade old. It was taken outside a temple; they were probably on vacation. There’s Jeongyeon’s Dad, her mom, her sisters and of course, Jeongyeon, who very much looked like the Kyungwan I used to know and remember, with the coconut haircut and crooked mischievous smile.

 

A smile crept to my lips as I lifted up the family picture.

 

“What are you smiling at, squirtle?”

 

“You were so cute, what happened?!”

 

“I got pretty, that’s what happened.”

 

I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah, she got pretty. But there’s no way in hell I’ll admit that. “How are they?”

 

“My family?” She asked and I nodded, “Well...” She said as she sat beside me, making herself comfortable. The bed squeaks.

 

“My dad’s still a chef. He has a restaurant in the city. Omma’s at home, taking care of the house... and dogs. Seoyoon unnie’s still abroad and my Seungyeon unnie-“ she paused, as if in contemplation, “She’s a theatre actress and now engaged.”

 

“Oh wow!” I squealed, “Congrats to her.”

 

“Yeah, she got engaged 6 months ago.” She pursed her lips to smile as she looked down, fingers fiddling through the hem of the blanket.

 

“and you’re not happy about it.” I remarked.

 

Her head shot up immediately in defense, “No, no. I am happy for her.”

 

“Then what’s the matter? Do you not like the guy?”

 

“No, Jonghyun’s great. and I’m happy for sister of course. We’re very close.”

“It’s just that...” She paused, “She’s only 3 years older than me and her life’s...” She struggled for words, “You know, it’s all figured out. She’ll have a kid when she’s 30 and she’s got a career that she loves and she’s found her soulmate and... I don’t know.”

 

“You’re jealous?” I glanced at her sidewards, unsure of what to say next.

 

Jeongyeon shook her head, “No. I’m scared.” she muttered, “I’m scared I won’t get to have any of that by the time I’m at her age.” she said, finishing her sentence by heaving out a deep sigh.

 

“What? Nonsense.” I turned my body on the side, facing her as I supported my head with my elbow. “Of course you’ll get that.”

 

“I don’t even have someone.”

 

I felt her words. Because that’s what I have been feeling the last few years. I didn’t really have someone else except the idea of Kyungwan in my head. All of which have been shattered a month ago, leaving me nowhere in the romance department. Not that I’m complaining, I pretty much prefer having Jeongyeon by my side than the imaginary Kyungwan.

 

“You’re just having a quarter life crisis. That’s normal. I was exactly like you a year ago. Heck a month ago. When I realized you were not exactly a prince charming, I was panicking like crazy. Look, I’m fine now and you... look at you, you’re an assistant features editor at 25 years old. That’s quite a feat.” I told her.

 

She gave me a weak smile.

 

I don’t know what came to me but I reached for her hair; she froze for a bit, then relaxed.

 

“You’ll get there, Jeongyeon-ah. Even if it doesn’t happen in 3 years, you’d definitely get there. We all have our own timelines you know.”

 

Her smile widened as I continued to stroke her hair gently. This felt so natural.

 

“and you don’t have someone because you... you choose not to have that someone. If you just look around, you might find someone you like.” What am I saying? Why am I feeling so warm? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

 

“Who says I don’t have someone I like?”

 

Eh? I sat up too fast that I almost got a head rush, “Oh my god, do you have someone you like?”

 

The idiot just smiled, flushing. “Who knows.”

 

Oh my God, she does like someone!

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I’m not telling.”

 

“Come on, you can tell me!”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it Joonyoung?” My stomach did a small somersault in anticipation. When Dahyun told me they dated in the past, I couldn’t quite stop thinking about it. It’s been bothering me. For whatever reason, I don’t know.

 

“Joonyoung? Why suddenly Joonyoung?” She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

 

“I don’t know, I heard you guys dated.” I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could.

 

The idiot shook her head without a word, smiling. I wanted to hit her face with a pillow and force the answer out of her.

 

“Did you date?” I repeated, sounding a bit impatient. Not cool, Im Nayeon. I told myself.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Ugh, this is killing me.

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

There was a small pause before she finally spoke, “We did.”

 

Oh.

 

“For about a month.” She added quickly, “It was actually nothing. We went out a couple of times but that’s it. We weren’t... a match.”

 

I bit back a smile, “Yeah, it doesn’t quite add up.” I remarked, fixing the pillow behind me and finally lie down.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re too good for him.”

 

“What? You don’t even know the guy.”

 

“So now you’re taking his side?”

 

“I’m just saying.” She said in a conceded tone, “You should sleep, Nayeon.”

 

Why is this rubbing me the wrong way? I feel like I’m walking on a wafer-thin ice. She simply answered my question. I sighed, I’m acting a little strange. There was silence in the air, only our even breathing. “Jeongyeon.” I finally said, with my eyes closed.

 

“hmm?”

 

“if... if you start liking someone,” I opened my eyes, voice unsure.“Promise you’ll tell me first?”

 

“What? Why?” She asked.

 

“Come on, just promise! It’s really important.”

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me the name.”I assured, because duh, I’m can find that out on my own,“Come on, promise me.”

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Say ‘Promise’”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

\--__---__--

 

“Hey Xylitol-unnie, wake up.”

 

Is that Jeongyeon’s voice?

 

“Yah wake up.” “It’s time to go.”

 

Oh. Yeah. I slept here last night. No wonder the bed smelled so nice. I groaned and stretched, opening my eyes halfway. “What time is it?” My voice sounded like an ogre.

 

“Quarter past 9.”

 

I sat up and stretched some more. I got a good look at Jeongyeon, “Wow, look at you all dressed up. Where to?” I said as I dramatically looked at her from head to foot. She was wearing a white with a red stripe cardigan over a white tank top and a pair of denims with busts. I was on the verge of telling her how chic and pretty she looked but I bit my tongue.

 

“Told you I’m going out.”

 

“You have a date?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

Ugh. This idiot.

 

“Why are you so secretive?”

 

“Why do you care so much?”

 

I was about to say something witty but then I got cut off when her phone rang. She looked at the screen before answering it discreetly. “Yoboseyo?” She said in a soft voice, gesturing for me to get dressed and closed the door after her.

 

I made a face before deciding to press my ear against the door. This is not eavesdropping. I’m just… curious. I told myself as I tried to listen to Jeongyeon’s muffled voice on the other side of the door.

 

“Yes. Are you on your way?” She said in a soft formal tone, “10 minutes? Okay, I’ll be waiting outside.”

 

There were a few other words but I couldn’t hear well with her soft voice. I scrunched my forehead then I heard a loud knock on the door.

 

“Yah! Are you done? Let’s go!” She shouted on the other side of the door.

 

“Just a minute!” I shouted back. She’s shouting at me but she’s using her soft feminine voice on the phone? Who the hell was she talking to?

 

A few minutes later, after almost dragging me with her, we were downstairs outside her apartment. “I’m never coming back to your apartment. You treat your guests so bad.”

 

“Just those with faces as thick as a webster’s dictionary. Oh wait, that’s just you.”

 

I stick out my tongue, “Whatever. Why do you want to get rid of me so badly? Who’s this person you’re seeing?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what you wrote on the paper last night.”

 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

 

“Ha. Not gonna happen. Bye.”

 

“See you buttface.”

 

“Shoo.”

 

I walked away, unwillingly. I wanted to stay until her date comes to pick her up. Ugh. What is this unsettling feeling in my stomach? I didn’t even have my breakfast yet I feel like puking. I glanced at her again, only to see a white car park infront of her.

 

I hid on a corner to get a good look.

A guy was driving. I squinted my eyes.

 

Jeongyeon smiled brightly at the guy and bowed before getting into the car.

 

 _Wait_.

 

I know that guy.

 

That’s.

 

**“Kyunghoon sunbaenim?”**

 

The unsettling feeling in my stomach worsens.

 

 

B O N U S_

 

Jeongyeon sighed on the other side of the door, heading towards the mess Im Nayeon created. She took the drinks, left-over chips and the trash one by one. She was about to throw the box of words when she thought of something.

 

She took out contents of the box and rearranged it in the table. It didn’t take her long to sort out Nayeon’s childlike penmanship and her own handwriting. She giggled to herself when she figured what the other girl wrote.

 

“Jeongyeon has a nice butt and a stupid grin.” She read out loud. “Well, it’s either that or a nice grin and a stupid butt.”

 

After contemplating for a bit, she rearranged her own.

 

**_I’m crushing on you so hard right now, what should I do?_ **

 

“And she decides to sleep over. Great”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry it took a few months :P and so sorry if it feels rushed. I just don't have good prompts lately because of the *cough* 2yeon drought *cough* Next update would be if they breathed.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @jamshimanyo
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR SUBSCRIBING!


	7. Beep, Beep

“Why is she chewing so hard?”

 

“And slurping so loud?”

 

“Maybe she’s hungry?”

 

“So hungry that she’s double killing her food? Does she know that _that_ squid is already dead?”

 

“She likes killing things. She's a murderer."

 

“Tzuyu! what the hell?”

 

 

 _Aish, really._ I shot the four blabbermouths a dagger look, “You guys are aware I can hear you talking about me?”

 

The four blabbermouths – being _Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Tzuyu_ – all looked at me warily. I sighed in exasperation and ignored them, turning my attention back to the squished calamari at my plate. We were all having lunch at a nearby restaurant and I couldn’t be more… **_annoyed_**. Not because of the restaurant. Not because of the company. But because of the _absence of a certain individual_ who is probably busy flirting with a _geezer_.

 

 

“Omo she can hear us.” Chaeyoung sneered behind Tzuyu, who in turn just stifled a smile. “ _Scary_.” She said in a toddler voice that made it sound like _skaeweee._

 

Park Jihyo chuckled under her breath then turned to me, “Why are you _so…_ I wanna say ‘ _mad_ ’?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “had a bad weekend. And a bad morning.”

 

 ** _Bad was a subtle way to put it_** **.** First of all, I had to spend my entire Sunday alone because Mina’s out of the town and some **_idiot_** wouldn’t reply to my messages. I understand she’s on a date _bla bla_ but would it hurt to reply??? I mean, not even a dot??? _How dare she?????_

 

So, I decided to invite Momo and Sana to hang out at the apartment instead. Turns out, they were invited (actually only Sana since she’s somewhat of a celebrity – Momo tagged along) at an opening of an elite nightclub somewhere in Gangnam.

 

 ** _“You can come but you have to bring Dahyun. No Dahyun, no entry.”_** Said a tipsy Momo(I’m guessing) on the phone.

 

And there was _no way_ I’m bringing a pure innocent tofu into a lion’s den.

 

So I watched this new release on Netflix instead which of course turned out to be a horror/thriller movie. I’m not really a scaredy cat but I was alone in the apartment and I had no one to talk to since I was mad at Jeongyeon. And Jihyo wasn’t replying either. I know, I should make more friends.

 

In short, I couldn’t sleep a wink last night.

 

Which brings me _today._ I was being all kinds of cranky this morning when I got to work. You’d think my string of bad luck would’ve ended at midnight but _noooooooo-_ \- the moment I stepped in the building, **I saw Jeongyeon.**

 

I was mad at her alright, but being the kindhearted person that I am, I decided to forgive her. _Almost_.

I was about to call her when someone appeared out of nowhere to chat with her. Of course, that someone would be none other than _Asst. Director Kyunghoon._

I turned the other way and went straight to the elevator instead. People were already swarming in and to my luck, I was pushed on the corner, roughly. **_And my day is just starting. Fucking great._ ** I was hoping to spend the elevator ride in peace but of course, my luck wouldn’t just let me because as soon as the elevator doors closed down, two girls started whispering in front of me.

 

 

 **Gossip girl #1:** “ _Did you see it? I told you Jeongyeon unnie and Asst. Director Kyunghoon are dating.”_

 

 **Gossip girl #2:** _“Isn’t he leaving Chou Glamour? I heard he resigned.”_

 

 **Gossip girl #1:** _“Exactly. I think its because of the no-dating within the company policy. So they could date freely.”_

 

 **Gossip girl #2:** _“So are they serious? Gosh that is so sweet!”_

 

 

 **I might’ve stepped on gossip girl #1’s foot and pushed gossip girl #2 on my way out**. _Unintentionally_.

 

 

 

 

 

So yeah, there was a reason why I was chewing so hard. and slurping my drink so loud.

 

My thoughts came to a halt with the sound of chimes at the door.

That’s when I saw the **_blonde-haired-secretive-idiot_** walking towards us with that stupid grin on her face. I immediately put on a scowl and turned my head the other way.

 

“Hey guys.” She greeted cheerfully. “Hey, _Xylitol_ -unnie.” She said and poked my cheek.

 

I ignored her and rolled my eyes.

 

“ _Oooh_ , someone’s in a bad mood.”

 

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung answered, “Said she had a bad weekend.”

 

 _“Bad weekend?”_ Jeongyeon exclaimed as she took the seat next to me, “Yah, you were with me till yesterday! How was that a bad weekend? I had been the most gracious host to ever exist.”

 

I suddenly felt like defending myself because she’s far from what she’s claiming to be, “Yeah, until you decided to kick me out.” _And ignore my messages._ I wanted to add.

 

“ _Wait_ , you were together till yesterday?” Jihyo asked Jeongyeon, who was busy trying out Chaeyoung’s drink.

 

“Yes, we slept together.” I answered for her.

 

 

Jeongyeon suddenly choked, coughing out the drink aggressively.

Jihyo covered her mouth.

Dahyun’s eyes widened.

Chaeyoung giggled (?).

And Tzuyu… sipped her drink.

 

**_“What?”_ **

 

Jeongyeon was red all of a sudden, **“Yah!”**

 

I raised my eyebrows. “What? We really did sleep together.”

 

“You… You _slept_ together?” A scandalized Dahyun repeated my words and as soon as she did, I realized what I just said.

 

**_Oh my god, it sounded so wrong._ **

 

“YAH! I meant I stayed at her place!” I said a little too defensively, “I slept at her place okay! We did nothing.”

 

All four of them plus a red as a tomato Jeongyeon looked at me.

 

“I wasn’t thinking like that .” said Chaeyoung, who honestly seems like she’s enjoying what she’s hearing. “But now I do.” she smirked.

 

“Quit it.”

 

“Soooo.” Said Jihyo, “That’s it? You were in a bad mood because Jeongyeon kicked you out?”

 

It was Jeongyeon’s turn to roll her eyes, “I did not ‘kick her out’. For all your information, I had to go somewhere yesterday and I was more than gracious to let her stay until the last minute. I mean, she didn’t even have the decency to wake up early.”

 

 

 ** _Alright, that’s it_** **.** I wasn’t going to bring it up but she just pushed it.

“Haven’t you ever heard of **‘bros before hoes’**?” I announced.

 

“Bros before _horse?”_

 

 **“Hoes.”** I said, a little too loud. I noticed some people turned their heads towards us. “Given our long history of friendship, you would think that she’ll choose me over a guy but _NOOOOOOOO_.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Jeongyeon seemed to have no idea of what I’m talking about so I said, “Why don’t you tell them that you were with a guy yesterday?” I challenged her with a look.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon, you were on a date?” asked Jihyo, “With whom?”

 

“With Kyu—“ before I knew it, a hand was covering my mouth.

 

**Yoo Jeongyeon’s.**

 

“Nothing!” She exclaimed. “I wasn’t on a date, ok and can we just— _Squirtle shut that trap of yours and come with me for a second._ ” Jeongyeon stood up and grabbed my hand as she lead me outside.

 

 

“What the hell was that?” She asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

 

I crossed my arms. “What? I was telling the truth.”

 

“How did you even know who I was with?”

 

“What? Assistant Director Kyunghoon?”

 

She shushed me with a hand, “Why don’t you say it louder for the people at the back?”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever, I’m going inside.”

 

“Im Nayeon wait.” She grabbed my wrist. I was trying so hard to ignore how warm her hands felt at the moment. _Stay in character, Nayeon. Stay mad._ “You’re not going to tell them, are you?”

 

 

“Fine. Whatever. Not like I care.”

 

\--

 

I spent the whole afternoon sulking on my desk. I was so distracted that I kept writing and rewriting an article that I had to submit by midnight.

 

_“You’re not going to tell them, are you?”_

 

I couldn’t stop thinking about Jeongyeon’s worried face when she those words earlier. _Was she scared? Did she just confirm it? Why else would she be worried if there’s nothing going on between them?_ “The hell did she mean by that?” I muttered outloud as I slumped back in my chair, massaging my temples.

 

“Hey, wanna grab something to eat before we go home?” A familiar voice loomed over me.

 

It was **Jeongyeon**.

Standing infront of my cubicle.

Looking all _pretty and shit._

 

Ugh.

 

I rolled my eyes and turned my back against her.

 

“Squirtle.”

 

I ignored her, of course.

 

“Xylitol unnie.”

 

“…”

 

 **“Im Nayeon.”** She then impatiently turned my chair towards her. “It’s rude to ignore a senior, you know?”

 

 **Oh good, now she’s playing the senior card**. I made a face and rolled my eyes. “No, thanks. I’m not hungry.” _Why don’t you ask your boyfriend instead?_ I should’ve added.

 

“Are you sure? _My treat~”_ She wiggled her eyebrows. It would’ve been been impossible to resist had I been not mad at the moment but I am so I just ignored her.

 

“Ramyun?”

 

“No.”

 

“How about samgyupsal?” She tried again. “Soondae?”

 

 _What a cheapskate._ I rolled my eyes.

 

“Your eyeballs are gonna get stuck at the back of your head if you keep doing that.”

 

“I told you I’m not—“

 

“Wait, I know.” Jeongyeon’s smile was so wide you’d think she just won a lottery. “Chicken and beer?”

 

_Crap._

 

\--

 

“If you aren’t going to let me drink past two bottles, why did you even invite me for a beer?” I grumbled as we walked out of the chicken diner.

 

“Two bottles is your limit, _unnie_.” Jeongyeon said, dryly.

 

The cool autumn breeze swept across my face and sent chills to my spine. I thought it was too warm inside but now I’m suddenly shivering. I instinctively put my hands inside my pocket.

 

“Yah, I have high alcohol tolerance.”

 

“ _Please_.” She rolled her eyes. “Should I remind you of our _Hoesik_? Because I clearly remember you challenging me for a drink and 10 seconds later, you were throwing up in the sidewalk.”

 

“That’s… different.”

 

My face grew warm as I remembered that night I got drunk and Jeongyeon brought me home. I hated her back then and it was actually sweet of her to take care of me even though we weren’t in good terms.

 

It was only a few months ago but it felt like it had been years. Now that I think about it, I couldn’t remember what I was so mad about.

 

_Like right now._

I was such in a bad mood earlier but now that we’re walking side by side with together in this cold night, my anger seemed to have… vanished.

 

“I suppose your tantrums are gone now.”

 

“Tss.”

 

“Is that why you’re mad at me? Because I kicked you out? Really?”

 

“That, plus you ignored my messages.”

 

“You sent like a hundred of ‘em!”

 

I sighed, looking down. Okay, so maybe I did over react. Jeongyeon had been actually kind. She always has been kind. I hate to admit but what’s actually irritating me is that she went on a date behind my back when she promised the night before that she’ll tell me first if she likes someone.

 

I know I’m being ridiculous. I had no actual reason to be grumpy at all.

But why is this bugging me so much?

 

 

She didn’t want people to know _. But that doesn’t mean she likes him, does it?_ Maybe she didn’t like him that’s why she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. _But why she didn’t tell me?_ It’s not like she has to tell me every single date she’s going to.

 

Why not? **I’m her bestfriend.**

 

_Am I?_

 

**Of course I am! I’ve known her all my life!**

 

_Well, maybe not exactly._

 

But still. **How can she not tell me she’s dating a sunbaenim?**

 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re shitting.” I was so deep in my thoughts that I totally forgot that Jeongyeon had been walking beside me.

 

I stopped in my tracks.

 

“I just… _why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

 

Jeongyeon stopped after a few steps, a bewildered expression on her face. “Tell you what, exactly?”

 

I took a deep breath. “That you’re dating Kyunghoon sunbaenim.” I said, watching her face carefully.

 

Jeongyeon only sighed in exasperation, “We’re not dating!” She said, “How did you even… How did you know I was with him?”

 

 **I couldn’t tell her I hid around a corner to see who she’s going out with, can I?** “I thought I forgot something at your place so I came back and that’s when I saw you getting into his car.”

 

_Nice save, Im Nayeon._

 

“You ignored all my messages. I saw you this morning too, being all happy and chummy with him.” I rolled my eyes, “Even the people in the elevator knew there was something going on with you two.”

 

“Oh God.” She buried her face on her hands, “I think I need to sit down.” We walked towards a bench nearby. I didn’t realize we were in a neighborhood park until I heared some leaves crackling under my boots as I stepped on them.

 

“Dahyun once told me that he likes you.” I blurt out, unable to hide the distaste in my voice. “There’s even a rumor that he’s leaving _Chou Glamour_. Is it because of the _No-dating-within-the-company policy?_ So you two could date freely? It doesn’t take a Sherlock to figure it all out. I mean—“

 

We reached the bench and she sat abruptly. “You. are making my ears bleed.” Jeongyeon pointed a finger at me and pulled me down to sit beside her, “Listen ‘ **sherlock** - **ssi** ’, first of all, there’s no ‘no-dating-within-the-company’ policy. Where the hell did you get that? and for the nth time, no. We are not dating.”

 

“Still doesn’t explain anything.” I kicked some of the leaves away.

 

“Aish. This is so…” She massaged the crook of her neck and sighed,“Fine, alright. I’m not supposed to tell anyone but you’re such a pain in the ass so here goes.”

 

Suddenly, my stomach did a double flip.

 

“Kyunghoon sunbae and I, we go long way back. He always helped me out when I was still starting. We’ve worked on so many projects and events, and it always turned out great. We had a great working chemistry and he’s one of my closest sunbaes here, truth be told.” She said, resting her hands on either side of her, a few centimeters away from mine.

 

I listened, trying to ignore the urge to _link our pinkies together._

 

“and a part of the rumor is true. Kyunghoon sunbaenim is leaving Chou Glamour. But not exactly. Technically, he’s still part of Chou but he’s not gonna be working with us anymore.” She continued. **“He’s transferring to Japan.”**

 

“Ooo-kay?”

 

_Her hand looks so small next to mine._

 

“The company is expanding overseas. And Kyunghoon sunbaenim has been promoted to be a head director there -- The CEO of Chou Glamour Japan. They have been recruiting few employees from Chou Glamour Korea to transfer to Japan.”

 

“Uh-huh.” I nodded slowly, “Is this gonna make sense or?”

 

Jeongyeon blinked, “Wow, so much denser than I thought.” She muttered, “and you were calling yourself Sherlock earlier.”

 

My mouth hung open with the insult, “Well if you stop beating around the bush, I—”

 

 

“We had brunch because he was offering me a job. A promotion. _A freaking promotion.”_

 

 

**_What?_ **

 

“He wants me to be a part of the editorial team. To be precise, the Managing Editor of _Chou Glamour Japan.”_

 

 

“Wow! That’s… great.”

My happiness immediately turned into dread when I realized **_what it actually meant._**

 

“Right? I mean that’s a huge promotion. It’s almost triple my salary. I’m gonna report directly to the Editor-in-Chief. I’ll get my own room. Probably an assistant, too. I get to be a boss.”

 

_I’m happy for her. And I’m proud._

 

_Really._

 

_But._

 

**“It’s just… I would have to move to Japan.”**

 

_Exactly._

 

The thought of it made anxiety wring my heart like a wet cloth.“Y-you didn’t accept right away, did you?” I tried so hard to steady my already shaky voice, “What did you tell him?”

 

“I told him I’ll have to think about it.” She said without looking at me, “Which was weird because I know I should’ve accepted it right away. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

 

“You did the right thing.” I told her, “It’s huge. You must think about it a hundred—no—a thousand times! I mean it’s great and all. But _Japan_? Your family is _here_. Your pets are _here_. Your car is _here_. Your friends are _here_. What would _Jihyo_ say? And _Chaeyoung_ ’s gotten a lot closer to you too and there’s _Dahyun_. And _Tzuyu_. Are you ready to give up everything you have here to work for a totally new—”

 

I stopped talking when I realized Jeongyeon wasn’t saying a word. She hung her head down as she stared on the ground. _I’m being selfish again._

 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I should be supportive.“ **_It’s just that I’m gonna miss you so much if you leave._**

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you’re gonna miss me so much.” She said with a teasing smile.

 

 **Oh god, did I say that outloud?** I mentally kicked myself. I’d probably deny it if this was any other time but I don’t have the energy to be playful right now, “What’s your plan?”

 

“He gave me a week to decide.” Jeongyeon stood up, straightening out her coat, “It’s tempting. Honestly.” She faced towards me and offered me her hand.

 

She is considering it. She’s fucking considering it.

I couldn’t stand up. _My knees feel like jelly._

 

 

I stared at her hands infront of me, then slowly looked up to meet her eyes. She’s giving me that crooked smile again.

 

_My heart feels like it’s gonna come out of my chest._

 

 **I reached for her hand and pulled her closely so that I could wrap my arms around her torso.** She might’ve been surprised but I couldn’t care less. I buried my face on her tummy as I tightened the hug.

 

_“You can’t leave, Jeongyeon-ah.”_

 

I feel her slightly chuckling, “You literally just said you’d be supportive.”

 

“I also said I’m gonna miss you so much if you leave.”

 

Jeongyeon gently wrapped her arms around my head, while gently stroking my hair in the process.

“Me too, bunny.” She said in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

 

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and hugged her even tighter.

 

 

 

B O N U S_

 

 

**_*beep*_ **

 

From sender: **Wuss Nayeon**

 

**> hey ugly**

**> aren’t u done yet?**

**> I’m craving for some chickin**

**> and beer**

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and put down her phone. She turned her attention back to her senior, who was busy laughing at himself for telling a joke she couldn’t even remember. _Something about a bird?_ Jeongyeon cursed her poor listening skills as she pretended to laugh along with him.

 

**_*beep* *beep* *beep*_ **

 

She risked a glance at her phone, the screen lighting up with a barrage of messages.

 

From sender: **Wuss Nayeon**

 

**> what time are you going home?**

**> let’s watch a movie**

**> r u really ignoring me? wtf yoo jeongyeon**

 

Kyunghoon was now telling a story about the company; he was telling her a story about success and _something else._ Something about expanding the company in _Japan_? Jeongyeon couldn’t keep her attention to the man speaking infront of her as her phone kept beeping.

 

**_*beep* *beep *beep_ **

 

From sender: **Wuss Nayeon**

 

**> yah answer your goddamn phone**

**> go home asap**

**> YOO JEONGYEON **

**> YOO JEONGYEON**

**> YOO JEONGYEON**

 

Both of them got distracted by the continuous beeps.

 

“You should answer that. Might be an _emergency_.” Her senior told her.

 

“Sorry, I’ll put it into silent mode.” She grabbed her phone and put it into silent mode. _Eesh, this annoying bunny._

 

“Where was I? Oh right. When the president mentioned that I could pick a few people from the company to be a part of the editorial team, I immediately thought of you.”

 

_What is he talking about?_

 

“You have always been good at your job. You and Jihyo. The company is overflowing with great minds already. We have to spread you out.”

 

Jeongyeon felt like she knew what he was gonna say next. She took a deep breath.

“So… I want you to be the managing editor of _Chou Glamour Japan_.”

 

_Wait.. what?_

 

“Me?” She asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever asked of her. “Why me?”

 

“I couldn’t think of any other person better suited for the job than you.”

 

 

“Oh wow.” She leaned back on her seat, “This is. Wow. I’m speechless, sunbae.”

 

“The only downside is you have to live abroad. But if you think about it---“

 

Jeongyeon was suddenly lost in a train of thoughts. _Was it for real?_ She just got offered a promotion. She should be exhilarated. This is great news. Sure she’s not as career driven as some of her seniors, but she liked her job. She had been doing her job well and now, this is the _fruit_ of her labor. Her late nights in the office. The endless articles she had to submit and review for the past few months. The numerous deadlines she had to beat.

 

 _This is it._ This is the reason why she’d been doing her best. To get promoted, _right_?

 

 _So why… why does she feel bothered?_ Jeongyeon started racking her brain for answers.

Until her phone vibrated _again_.

 

From sender: **Wuss Nayeon**

 

**> I hate you **

**> ** 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**> Jeongyeon I swear**

**> ** 😡😡😡😡😡😡

**> JEONGYEON**

**> YOU LIL PIECE OF SHIT WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME**

 

She instinctively looked at the screen and who else would it be other than her _unrelenting annoying crush_. Despite the forming anxiety in her chest, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but… _smile._

 

**_There’s her answer._ **

 

“Are you listening, _Jeongyeon?”_

 

Jeongyeon looked up to see her senior squinting at her.

 

“Yes, I am. Sorry.” She put her phone away in her pocket.

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

 _What could she think?_ Grabbing this opportunity meant a blossoming career.

But it also meant leaving her home country. Leaving her family. Leaving her friends.

_Leaving Nayeon._

 

“Can you give me some time to think about this?” She chose her words carefully, “I have to consider… a lot of things.”

 

Kyunghoon seemed to be taken aback, but softened a bit after, “Alright. I understand.” He clicked his tongue. “I’m guessing there’s someone.”

 

When Jeongyeon didn’t answer, he continued,

“By any chance, is it the one who keeps messaging you?”

 

Jeongyeon could only smile.

 

“I see.” He chuckled in approval. “Must be someone special.”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded, “Kind of.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry it took a few months :P
> 
> and I probably won't be updating anytime soon because that's just how I roll *insert cool emoji* kidding. I'm busy with real life, i'm so sorry.
> 
> But i'd been inspired lately because apparently some readers are still waiting for updates hehe also, i kinda stumbled upon some old 2yeon clips (ya know when they were still close and shit) TT_TT
> 
> so yeah, please please let me know if you liked the update. and my drawing! hehehe (i know i was extra inspired)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @jamshimanyo


End file.
